FIC - Charlie O'Neill
by Lilou004
Summary: Charlie n'est pas décédé et est maintenant un adolescent de 15 ans environ. Jack et Sara ont divorcé avant le début du premier film et s'entendent bien. Jack et Sara se partagent la garde de Charlie qui passe donc une semaine sur deux à la base.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fiction ;)**_

_**J'espère que mon idée vous plaira :)**_

_**Lilou  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**A noter que :**

**- Cette histoire se déroule entre la fin de la saison 4 et le début de la saison 5.**

**- Charlie n'est pas décédé et est maintenant un adolescent de 15 ans environ.**

**- Jack et Sara ont divorcé avant le début du premier film et s'entendent bien.**

**- Jack et Sara se partagent la garde de Charlie qui passe donc une semaine sur deux à la base.**

* * *

Rien ne m'appartient mis à part les idées développées :)

* * *

**Charlie O'Neill**

.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que Sam et Jack avaient été capturés par Apophis. Daniel et Teal'c attendaient le moment opportun pour repartir à travers la Porte des Etoiles et enfin chercher de l'aide. Apophis fit amener les deux captifs devant lui et réitéra ses menaces.

- Alors major Carter, êtes-vous prête à répondre à mes questions ?

- Allez plutôt au Diable !

- Je vois que, malgré la faim, vous avez conservé votre hargne, _dit le Goa'uld en se levant_.

- C'est une militaire entrainée Apophis !

- On ne parle pas au Dieu Apophis sans y avoir été invité ! _s'énerva l'un des gardes en frappant Jack à la tête_.

- Mon Colonel !

Mais le geste de bravoure de Sam ne fut récompensé que par un coup à la tête.

- Bien, bien… Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi enclin à vous protéger l'un l'autre… _grimaça Apophis_. Nous allons donc en profiter. Déshabillez-les !

- Pardon ! _s'exclamèrent Jack et Sam d'une seule et même voix_.

Mais ils furent bien vite réduit au silence car leurs tentatives de résistance conduirent les gardes Jaffa à les assommer pour parvenir à exécuter les ordres de leur maître.

- Enfermez-les dans le bocal !

Lorsque Jack se réveilla, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, son second reposait sur lui dans son plus simple appareil. Lui-même n'était pas plus vêtu. Il tenta de se dégager de cette situation mais comprit bien vite qu'il n'y avait pas d'espace dans cette sorte de boite en verre dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés. Dans ses tentatives pour se dégager, il prit conscience que la poitrine de son second était écrasée sur son torse et, à cette pensée, une partie bien précise de son anatomie s'éveilla doucement mais surement malgré ses prières. Lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux à son tour, elle tenta de se redresser brusquement et son crâne heurta violemment la paroi de verre.

- Ça ne sert à rien Carter, j'ai déjà essayé…

Jack et Sam se regardèrent un instant avant de détourner leur regard, rouge de confusion face à la situation de laquelle ils se trouvaient. Apophis, ayant remarqué qu'ils étaient réveillés, intervint.

- Bien, allez-vous enfin parlé major Carter ?

- …

- Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi bornée vous les femelles de la Tauri ! Puisque c'est ainsi… _dit Apophis en faisant un signe à ses gardes_.

Sam sentit alors des cordes lui enserrer les jambes juste en dessous des genoux avant de la forcer à écarter ses jambes. Une fois les articulations de Sam retenues contre les parois de leur prison, les deux militaires sentirent leur prison se tourner sur elle-même. C'est ainsi que Jack se retrouva au dessus de Sam. Pour ne pas reposer complètement sur la jeune femme, il prit légèrement appui sur ses mains pour ne pas dévoiler la poitrine dénudée de son second.

- Alors ? Quelque chose à me dire ou vous préférez un accouplement forcé ?

- …

- Je vois que votre décision est prise…

- Je suis désolée, _murmura Sam à l'oreille de son supérieur_.

- Vous êtes désolée ? que_stionna Jack sur le même ton en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme_. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous dire ça…

- Tout cela est ma faute…

- Non Carter ! Tout cela est de la faute de ce pervers d'Apophis ! J'espère juste ne pas vous faire de mal…

Sur ce, Jack sentit une ferme pression sur ses reins qui l'obligea à se rapprocher de Sam et à glisser en elle. Les yeux de Sam s'emplirent de larmes mais elle s'interdit d'en laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seule couler. Jack se méprit sur le sens de cette larme et s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès de la jeune femme.

- Sam, je m'excuse… Je…

- Ce n'est pas vous mon Colonel, c'est la situation…

- La situation ?

Sam hocha la tête et Jack comprit son allusion. Lui non plus n'aurait jamais imaginé découvrir le corps de la femme qu'il aimait de cette manière…

- Sam ?

- Oui mon…

- Jack.

- Oui Jack ?

- C'est juste toi et moi. On oublie ce qu'il y a autour…

- Je…

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils gagnent sur tous les points…

- D'accord Jack, _souffla Sam en faisant abstraction de tout ce qui n'était pas Jack et les sensations qu'il lui procurait_.

Sentant Sam s'abandonner, Jack sourit légèrement et laissa sa passion parler pour lui. Le plaisir les happa tous les deux en même temps et Jack retomba sur le corps couvert de sueur de Sam qui déposa discrètement un doux baiser dans le creux de son cou. De son côté, Apophis fulminait : ses prisonniers préféraient s'accoupler plutôt que de dévoiler leurs secrets ! Il resta à observer leur plaisir et, à peine Jack retombé sur Sam, il fit un signe à ses gardes qui sortirent manu militari les deux prisonniers de leur bocal pour les obliger à s'agenouiller une nouvelle fois devant leur maître.

- Maintenant que vous m'avez distrait par votre spectacle, j'exige de connaître les réponses à mes questions major Carter !

- C'est bizarre… Je ne me souviens plus… De la question, _haleta Sam, n'ayant pas eu le temps de reprendre son souffle_.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot Femme !

- Loin de nous cette idée, _grinça Jack entre ses dents_.

- Que vous a appris votre passage chez les Tok'ra et votre symbiose avec Jolinar de Malkshur ?

- …

- Vous parlerez peut-être sous la torture alors…

Apophis leva sa main et pointa son appareil en direction de Sam qui commença à se tordre de douleurs. Malgré les gardes qui le maintenaient, Jack essaya de se dégager pour porter secours à son second mais il reçut un coup de poignard dans le ventre ce qui mit fit à ses protestations.

Pendant plus de 2 heures, Apophis s'acharna sur Sam qui ne desserra pas les dents. Aussi en eut-il marre et décida de changer une nouvelle fois de stratégie en s'attaquant à Jack pour faire craquer Sam. Les gardes quand à eux continuaient de piquer le corps épuisé de Sam. A la fin de la journée, Sam et Jack furent ressuscités dans le sarcophage d'Apophis et jetés, toujours nus, dans l'une des ses geôles. Frigorifiés, Jack et Sam se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre afin de conserver un minimum de chaleur.

- J'espère que Daniel et Teal'c ont pu passer la Porte pour chercher de l'aide…

- Je ne réussirai pas à tenir bien longtemps mon Colonel…

- Sam, je suis persuadé que vous tiendrez… On va s'en sortir…

- J'ai peur Jack…

- Chut… _dit_ _Jack en resserrant son étreinte sur la jeune femme_.

Les deux militaires s'endormirent mais furent bien vite réveillés par les gardes qui les conduisirent dans la même salle que la veille. Pendant des heures et des heures, ils furent torturés et ressuscités jusqu'à ce qu'Apophis se lasse et ne les laisse se reposer dans leur geôle.

- Tout ce que je veux c'est revoir Charlie une dernière fois…

- Je suis tellement désolée Jack…

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée Sam.

- Mais si je n'avais pas…

- Si tu n'avais pas quoi ? Sam, tu n'as pas choisi de devenir l'hôte de Jolinar et encore moins d'être capturée par Apophis !

- Mais tu n'avais pas à être capturé et torturé toi aussi Jack…

- Comme si Apophis n'avait aucun grief contre moi… Arrête de dire des bêtises et essaye de te reposer un peu.

Comme la veille, Sam et Jack s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, essayant de partager leur chaleur corporelle dans ces geôles froides et humides. Mais au bout d'un moment, Sam tremblait toujours autant dans les bras de Jack qui s'inquiétait.

- Ça va Sam ?

- Oui…

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A Charlie…

- Mon fils ?

- Parce que tu en connais un autre ?

- Non… A quoi tu pensais exactement ?

- A tous ces moments que je passe avec lui dans mon laboratoire…

- C'est vrai que tu as fait de mon fils un véritable scientifique…

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il aime les expériences !

- Non c'est sûr ! Mais il passe beaucoup plus de temps avec toi qu'avec moi quand c'est ma semaine et qu'il est à la base avec nous…

- Il préfère les réacteurs à Naquadah aux Simpsons… Je n'y peux rien…

- En tout cas, mon Charlie m'a bluffé quand il nous a fait le briefing à ta place sur cette machine tartempion que nous devions utiliser pour pouvoir secourir SG-12…

- J'étais coincée sur P4X-298 et il n'avait aidé sur l'ensemble de ce projet. Je trouve normal qu'il ait été appelé.

- Tu te rends quand même compte qu'une équipe de militaires est allée le chercher en cours pour le ramener à la base afin qu'il rassemble ce qui nous était nécessaire et nous fasse le briefing ! Mon propre fils m'a briefé ! Et je n'ai rien compris !

- Je suis sure que tu as compris ce que ton fils a expliqué. La preuve en est que la mission de sauvetage a été une réussite.

- Tu sais que même Sara a énormément de respect pour toi ?

- …

- Je te jure. Au début, elle n'aimait pas trop te savoir autour de Charlie c'est vrai mais elle s'est faite à l'idée quand elle a vu que tu ne cherchais pas à prendre sa place auprès de notre fils.

- Je n'ai jamais…

Jack la coupa d'un baiser sur les lèvres. Sam, surprise, ne répondit pas tout de suite et Jack se méprit de ses attentions. Il commença à s'éloigner mais Sam le retint et approfondit le baiser. Ils furent cependant séparés par les gardes d'Apophis qui venaient les chercher pour un second round de tortures.

Pendant ce temps, Daniel et Teal'c était enfin parvenus à franchir la Porte des Etoiles et une équipe de secours était déjà prête à la franchir en retour ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Après plusieurs heures de combats acharnés, elle parvint enfin jusqu'aux deux prisonniers dont l'état les préoccupèrent grandement. En effet, Sam et Jack étaient tous les deux étendus nus et inconscients. Janet les examina rapidement avant de laisser son second s'occuper de Sam dont l'état état moins préoccupant que celui de Jack. Une fois leur état stabilisé, le groupe reprit la direction de la Porte des Etoiles pour rentrer à la base afin de les soigner correctement le plus rapidement possible.

- Comment vont-ils ? _demanda Hammond en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie deux heures après leur retour_.

- Le cas du Colonel O'Neill est très préoccupant. Les prochaines 48 heures vont être déterminantes. Quand au Major Carter, ses blessures ne sont pas aussi critiques que celle du Colonel mais je préfère réserver mon jugement.

- Pourquoi sont-ils dans la même chambre ?

- Lorsque nous les avons séparés, ils se sont agités et, comme cela aurait pu être dangereux dans leur état, j'ai préféré les mettre l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Et Charlie ?

- Il est endormi derrière ce rideau.

- Il sait pour son père et Carter ?

- Oui, il était réveillé lorsque nous avons installé Sam dans la chambre…

- Et il prend ça comment ?

- Comme un ado de 15 ans qui vient de perdre sa mère et dont le père est dans un état grave…

Le Général Hammond et le Docteur Janet Frasier quittèrent la chambre à pas de loup après un dernier regard en direction des trois malades.

Pendant plus de 72 heures, Charlie veilla anxieusement sur son père et Sam et remarqua que cette dernière commençait à montrer des signes évidents de réveil.

- Jack… _souffla Sam en s'agitant_.

Charlie étant seul dans la chambre quitta le chevet de son père pour rejoindre le lit de Sam.

- Tout va bien Sam. Tu es à la base, à l'infirmerie avec Papa…

- Non ! Non ! _s'agita Sam_.

- Sam ! _intervint Charlie en se saisissant de sa main_. Tout va bien maintenant… Daniel et Teal'c ont réussi à aller chercher de l'aide et vous ont ramené à la base…

- Charlie ?

- Oui Sam ! C'est moi…

- Ton père…

- Papa va bien… Enfin… Ça aurait pu être pire… Son état est stable maintenant.

- Combien ?

- Combien quoi ?

- De temps ?

- Trois jours.

- Soif…

- Attends, je préviens Tante Janet que tu es réveillée.

- Merci.

- C'est normal, _dit Charlie en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Sam_.

Janet arriva rapidement et examina sa patiente avant d'autoriser Charlie à revenir auprès d'elle avec ordre de ne pas la fatiguer. Sam tenta de lutter contre la fatigue qui la submergeait mais elle se rendormit rapidement. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'elle réalisa vraiment dans quel état se trouvait le fils de son supérieur.

- Charlie ?

- Hey ! Salut Sam ! Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Un peu mieux… Ton père ?

- Etat stationnaire, _dit Charlie en jetant un regard triste à son père_.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Charlie ?

Les yeux de Charlie s'embuèrent de larmes et Sam l'invita à s'approcher d'elle.

- Viens là mon grand. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras ?

- Je… Avec Maman nous avons eu un accident de voiture…

- Où est ta mère ? Où est Sara ?

- Elle… Elle est morte, _réussit à articuler Charlie avant de s'effondrer en pleurs dans les bras de Sam_.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Sam garda Charlie dans le creux de ses bras essayant d'apaiser sa peine du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Sam ?

- Oui mon grand ?

- Je peux rester avec toi ?

- Si cela ne dérange pas ta famille, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

- Merci Sam, _dit Charlie en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de la jeune femme qui grimaça à cause de ses côtes blessées_.

- Hey ! Comment vont les malades aujourd'hui ?

- Ça va mieux grand-père George. Enfin sauf pour Papa…

- Ne t'en fait pas fiston, ton père est costaud ! Comment vous sentez-vous Major Carter ?

- Ça va mon Général.

- Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Samantha Carter, c'est ton parrain qui te parle là et je veux la vérité !

- J'ai connu mieux mais ça aurait pu être pire…

- Qu'a dit le docteur Frasier ?

- Qu'il me faudrait du temps mais que je récupérerai à 100%.

- Bien.

- Oncle George ?

- Oui Sammy ?

- Quand doit avoir lieu l'enterrement de Sara ?

- Demain en début d'après-midi.

- Je veux y accompagner Charlie.

- Sam ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable !

- Ce n'est pas négociable mon Général ! Je refuse de laisser Charlie seul dans un moment pareil !

- Je n'avais pas prévu de le laisser affronter seul. Je comptais l'accompagner moi-même.

- Oncle George, je t'en prie…

- A une seule condition : que tu te ménages !

- A vos ordres mon Général !

Le rire de Charlie vint mettre fin à leur discussion pour leur plus grande surprise.

- Tu nous expliques là ?

- Vous me faites rire tous les deux à alterner les grades militaires et la vie normale.

- Heureuse que ça t'amuse…

- Sam, si tu veux accompagner Charlie, j'exige que tu te reposes.

- Bien. Mais que va faire Charlie ?

- Je vais aller passer un peu de temps avec Daniel, ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

Après un dernier câlin, Charlie quitta l'infirmerie en compagnie du Général Hammond. Lorsqu'il revint trois heures plus tard, il sourit à la scène qu'il venait de surprendre. En effet, Sam s'était tourné vers son père et s'était saisi de sa main pour dormir. De son côté, Jack avait tourné la tête vers Sam, comme s'il savait qu'elle était là. Une larme solitaire roula le long de la joue de Charlie mais il la chassa bien vite pour aller réveiller Sam car une autre épreuve l'attendait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**tigrou :** Je trouvais l'idée de Charlie à la base intéressante mais attention, mon histoire ne ne passe que très peu à la base... Il n'y a casiment pas de mission... J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu(e)...

**Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF :** Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme cela ? Et bien si ! Et je réitère même ! LOL !

**Angelgym34 :** Arrête un peu de narguer les gens comme ça ! En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et surtout pour ton soutien lors des séances d'écriture et pour nos délires qui souvent mènent à des supers idées ! Je t'adore ! Tu es une véritable sœur de cœur :)

**debbie69 :** C'est vrai que je commence dans le feu de l'action mais je n'avais pas envie de faire autrement ;) En tout cas, j'espère que tu as bien compris ce qui s'est passé !

* * *

**Charlie O'Neill**

..

Après un rapide déjeuner, Charlie, accompagné de Sam et de Hammond, prit la direction du cimetière et se logea dans les bras de Sam pour la durée de la cérémonie. Une fois l'office terminé, les parents de Sara s'approchèrent de Charlie. Sam voulut s'éloigner mais le jeune homme la retint.

- Reste…

- Bonjour Charlie, Madame.

- Bonjour Papy et Mamy.

- Où est ton père fiston ?

Les yeux de Charlie s'embuèrent et il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Sam.

- Charlie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- …

- Madame ?

- Le Colonel O'Neill a été grièvement blessé lors de notre dernière mission.

- Grièvement blessé ? _s'énerva le père de Sara_.

- Oui Monsieur.

Dans son énervement, le grand-père de Charlie bouscula Sam qui tomba violemment au sol.

- Sam !

- Ça va aller Charlie, _répondit Sam en grimaçant_.

- Tu es vraiment comme Papa ! Je vois bien que tu as mal !

- Madame ? _s'inquiéta le grand-père de Charlie_.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça maintenant !

- Charlie ne parle pas à ton grand-père comme ça ! Aide-moi plutôt à me relever s'il te plait.

Charlie et son grand-père aidèrent Sam à se relever et à s'assoir sur un banc à proximité. Le Général Hammond, qui s'était absenté et n'avait rien vu de la scène, revint à ce moment-là. Il s'inquiéta de suite de la pâleur de sa subordonnée.

- Major Carter ?

- Vous êtes le major Samantha Carter ?

- Oui…

- Sam ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombée…

- Très bien, on rentre à la base.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! J'exige que Janet t'examine.

- Les parents de Sara peuvent-ils nous accompagner ?

- Bien. Si vous voulez nous suivre.

- D'accord.

Les parents de Sara retrouvèrent le Général Hammond, Sam et Charlie dans la salle de briefing dont la protection avait été baissée après s'être rendus à l'infirmerie au chevet de leur ancien gendre pour qui ils conservaient une certaine affection malgré son divorce d'avec leur fille.

Angelgym34 (19.08.2010 à 21h04)

- Samantha, vous me semblez bien pâle…

- Ça va aller Madame, ne vous en faites pas.

- Que t'as dit le Docteur Frasier Sam ?

- Que ça allait…

- Ce n'est pas vrai Sam et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- Qu'entends-tu par là Charlie ?

- J'étais avec Sam quand Tante Janet l'a examiné et elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de repos…

- Sam ?

- …

- Que vous est-il arrivé Samantha ?

- Appelez-moi Sam comme tout le monde.

- Très bien mais, s'il vous plait, répondez à ma question…

- …

- Ce que Sam ne vous dit pas c'est qu'elle aussi a été grièvement blessée en même temps que Papa.

- Et vous êtes venue à l'enterrement ?

- Je ne voulais pas laisser Charlie seul… Je sais à quel point c'est difficile de perdre un parent jeune…

- Alors ce que disait Sara à votre sujet est vrai… Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien et vous êtes très proche de Charlie et de son père.

- Glenn, il faut respecter la volonté de Sara…

- Qu'entends-tu par là Mamy ?

- Ta mère nous a dit, il y a quelque temps déjà, qu'elle souhaitait que le Major Samantha Carter prenne soin de toi s'il lui arrivait quelque chose et que Jack ne pouvait pas s'occuper de toi. Ma fille avait confiance en vous et connaissait les sentiments qui vous lient à son ex-mari…

- Il n'y a rien entre le Colonel O'Neill et moi !

- Elle nous avait aussi parlé de votre déni par rapport à ce sujet mais je ne me souviens plus de la raison qu'elle nous avait donné…

- C'est cette stupide loi de non fraternisation Papy, _siffla Charlie entre ses dents_.

- Charlie O'Neill !

Pendant plus de deux heures, Sam apprit à connaitre les parents de Sara qui lui firent promettre de ne pas hésiter à les appeler en cas de problème. Glenn et Wendy profitèrent d'un moment d'absence de Charlie pour suggérer à Sam d'emménager chez Jack afin de ne pas perturber plus Charlie et qu'il se retrouve dans ses affaires ce qu'approuva George, qui passait par là et avait tout entendu.

Deux jours plus tard, Sam se retrouva donc aux côtés de Charlie devant la maison de Jack, ayant eu l'autorisation de Janet de rentrer chez « elle » à la condition de se reposer un maximum et de revenir tous les deux jours pour un check-up. Sam avait accepté sachant qu'elle se rendrait tous les jours à la base afin que Charlie puisse passer un peu de temps au chevet de son père toujours dans le coma.

- Tu viens Sam ?

- Je… J'arrive…

- Tu sais, Papa ne t'en voudra pas. Bien au contraire.

Avec un sourire à l'adolescent, Sam prit son courage à deux mains et glissa la clé de Jack dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Charlie lui fit visiter son petit univers et l'invita à surtout faire comme chez elle. Peu à peu, grâce à Charlie, elle trouva ses marques et la soirée se passa beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Une fois l'adolescent couché et la maison rangée, Sam s'installa un lit de fortune sur le canapé ne voulant pas investir la chambre de son colonel.

Angelgym34 (20.08.2010 à 23h18)

Lorsque Charlie se réveilla le lendemain matin et qu'il découvrit la jeune militaire couchée sur le canapé, son sang ne fit qu'un tour : celle qu'il considérait comme sa maman de substitution et qui était blessée préférait dormir sur l'inconfortable divan du salon alors qu'un lit était libre dans la chambre de son père !

- Sam… Sam, réveille-toi !

- Charlie ? Un problème ?

- Oui et un gros !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon grand ? C'est ton bras ?

- Non mon problème s'appelle Samantha Carter !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _demanda Sam en se redressant brusquement_.

- Tu es blessée et tu dors sur ce vieux machin ! Tu es vraiment aussi têtue que Papa le dit !

- Parce que ton père dit que je suis têtue ?

- Ne change pas de conversation Sam ! Tu sais très bien qu'il y a un lit confortable à proximité et toi tu t'installes à la va vite ? Tu es consciente que Papa peut prendre du temps pour guérir et que tu es installée ici pour un bon bout de temps ?

- Charlie !

- Il n'y a pas de Charlie qui tienne ! Ce soir tu prends la chambre de Papa !

- Les chiens ne font pas des chats… _marmonna Sam_.

- Tu disais ?

- Rien mon Colonel en herbe !

Rapidement une agréable routine s'installa entre Sam et Charlie : le matin, ils se préparaient avant d'aller rendre au chevet de Jack. Puis ils revenaient à la maison où l'adolescent travaillait avec l'aide de Sam pour ne pas perdre trop de temps au niveau scolaire. Le soir, ils dinaient puis regardaient un ou deux épisodes des Simpsons, Charlie ayant décidé de faire découvrir la « passion » de son père à la femme que ce dernier aimait.

Une semaine avait passé lorsqu'un soir la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit un peu avant le diner. Sam ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un couple d'âge mûr. En un regard, Sam comprit qu'il s'agissait des parents de son supérieur. En effet, Jack ressemblait trait pour trait à son père à l'exception de ses yeux… Il avait les yeux de sa mère.

- Bonsoir, vous devez être Sam Carter ?

- Euh… Oui…

- Je me présente Rick O'Neill et voici ma femme Molly.

- Enchantée.

Charlie ayant reconnu la voix de son grand-père se précipita dans l'entrée et fondit dans les bras de Molly. Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes entre les grands-parents et le petit fils aussi Sam préféra s'éclipser dans la cuisine où Rick ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

- Tout va bien Mademoiselle ?

- Appelez-moi Sam Monsieur O'Neill.

- A la condition que vous m'appeliez Rick et que vous appeliez ma femme Molly.

- D'accord.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ça va Rick.

- Je sais par George que vous avez-vous aussi été torturé lors de votre séquestration et que vous aviez passé trois jours dans le coma alors, s'il vous plait, ne jouez pas avec moi !

- Je vois de qui tient votre fils et votre petit-fils…

Rick fit les gros yeux à Sam qui se décida enfin à répondre.

- Ça va mieux même si je ne gagnerai pas un combat demain…

- Bien Major, _sourit Rick_.

- …

- Vous savez mon fils parle très souvent de vous et, nous aurions été plus près, nous serions venu vous aider bien plus tôt mais George a mis plus d'une semaine à nous localiser… Molly et moi étions partis en Irlande passer quelques temps.

- Ne vous en faites pas, avec Charlie nous nous sommes débrouillés.

- Je n'en doute pas.

La soirée se passa de manière agréable. Après un diner familial où chacun apprit à mieux connaitre l'autre, Molly partit à la cuisine pour faire un café pendant que le reste de la famille s'installa dans le salon. Charlie raconta l'anecdote de la première nuit que Sam avait passé sur le canapé. Tout le monde rigola et il fut décidé que les parents de Jack s'installeraient dans la maison de Sam pour la durée de leur séjour.

Angelgym34 (26.08.2010 à 16h22)

Molly revint dans le salon avec le café fumant et Sam eut un haut le cœur. La nausée ne passant pas, Sam se leva précipitamment et courut jusqu'aux toilettes afin de rendre son repas. Charlie commença à se lever pour aller voir la jeune femme mais Molly, après un regard à Rick, posa une main sur le bras de son petit-fils.

- Reste avec Grand-Pa', je vais aller voir Sam.

- Mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas mon Grand, Sam est entre de bonnes mains avec Granny.

Molly frappa deux petits coups à la porte de la salle de bain avant de passer la tête à l'intérieur. Mais, Sam n'y étant pas, elle retenta l'expérience à la porte des toilettes.

- Je vous libère la place dans une minute…

- Sam, ma chère, _dit Molly en passant la tête par la porte_.

Elle découvrit la jeune femme assise par terre, la tête entre les mains. Son teint était pâle et ses yeux étaient rougis. Molly s'inquiéta de l'état de la militaire mais préféra y aller doucement de peur de la braquer.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ne vous en faites pas Molly, ça va déjà mieux…

- Mon fils doit être fou quand vous lui dites ce genre de choses lorsque que vous êtes plus pâle qu'un linge ! Comme c'est le cas en ce moment…

- …

- Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?

- Quoi ? Les nausées ?

Molly hocha la tête en aidant Sam à se relever doucement pour qu'elle puisse se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain.

- Quelques jours…

- Et Charlie ne s'en est pas rendu compte ?

- Il ne boit pas de café. Alors j'ai tout bonnement arrêté d'en faire pour moi… Je pense que ce doit être à cause des médicaments. Je demanderai à Janet quelque chose contre les nausées demain.

- Janet ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

- Le Docteur Janet Frasier est le médecin en chef de la base et ma meilleure amie.

- La doc ! J'en entends souvent parler !

- Les piqures ?

- Je vois que vous connaissez bien mon fils !

- Pour les piqures, je crois que l'ensemble de la base est au courant !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage des deux femmes. Une réelle complicité naissait entre elles.

- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète Sam ?

- Allez-y…

- Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

- Euh… Non… Pourquoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très sure de vous…

- C'est compliqué Molly… Mais pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que votre réaction fasse à l'odeur du café ma rappelle celle de ma fille lorsqu'elle était enceinte… C'est d'ailleurs à cause de son intolérance au café dès le tout début de sa grossesse qu'elle a du nous l'annoncer dès les premières semaines.

- Vous pensez que je pourrais être… Enceinte ?

- Y a-t-il une chance pour que vous le soyez ma Chère ? _demanda Molly_.

Cette question raviva dans l'esprit de Sam les souvenirs de son enfermement avec Jack dans ce qu'Apophis avait appelé le « bocal » et des promesses que les deux militaires s'étaient faites. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et Sam baissa les yeux. Oui… Oui il y avait une chance pour qu'elle soit enceinte… Et enceinte de son supérieur hiérarchique direct en plus !

Angelgym34 (26.08.2010 à 16h23)

- Sam ? _s'inquiéta Molly voyant Sam passer du rouge cramoisi au blanc transparent en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire_.

- Je… Oui…

- Oui quoi ma Chérie ?

- Oui il se peux que je sois enceinte… _répondit misérablement Sam avant de s'effondrer en larmes_.

- Tout va bien se passer Sam… Chut mon petit ! Ne vous en faites pas… _tenta de la rassurer Molly en la prenant dans ses bras_.

- Vous… Vous ne comprenez pas ! Nous risquons la Cour Martiale, _pleura Sam_.

- La Cour Martiale ? _s'étonna Molly avant de comprendre_. Vous… Vous voulez dire que vous et Jack vous…

- C'est compliqué Molly… Mais oui… Si je suis réellement enceinte, ce ne peut être que de votre fils… _répondit Sam mal à l'aise_.

- Enfin ! Vous m'en voyez ravie !

Sam releva brusquement la tête, surprise par la réaction de Molly.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça Sam ! Je sais quels sentiments mon fils nourrit à votre égard depuis le premier jour de votre collaboration et je sais aussi depuis peu, et avec certitude, que ces sentiments sont réciproques.

- Comment ? Comment vous pouvez savoir ?

- Vous venez de vous trahir Sam, _sourit Molly_.

- …

- Et, pour répondre à votre question, c'est très simple ! Charlie m'a dit que vous aviez mon fils et vous passez une sorte de test qui vous avait obligé à révéler à tous vos sentiments…

- Quoi ? Mais Charlie avait juré de ne rien dire !

- Ce n'est qu'un détail… Mais… _commença Molly avant de s'arrêter, incertaine_.

- Quoi Molly ?

- Vous pensez être enceinte, enfin si vous l'êtes bien sûr, depuis combien de temps ?

Sam réfléchit un moment faisant le calcul.

- Un tout petit peu plus de 2 semaines…

- Il faut donc attendre un peu afin d'être vraiment sûr…

- Sam, tu attends un bébé ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlie O'Neill**

...

- Charlie ?

- Que fais-tu là jeune homme ? _intervint Molly_.

- Je voulais voir si Sam allait mieux… Je ne voulais pas écouter mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas mon Grand.

- Mais tu attends un bébé ?

Sam regarda Molly qui lui fit comprendre par un regard que c'était à elle de choisir de confirmer ou non. La jeune militaire inspira un bon coup avant de se tourner vers Charlie.

- Il se peut en effet que je sois enceinte Charlie mais pour le moment rien n'est sûr.

- De Papa ?

- Oui, _souffla Sam craignant la réaction de l'adolescent_.

- C'est trop cool ! Je vais avoir une petite sœur !

- Et si c'est un garçon ?

- Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est pareil !

- Et si je ne suis pas enceinte ?

- Et bien vous n'aurez qu'à continuer à essayer avec Papa !

Sam eut le souffle coupé par l'audace de Charlie pendant que Molly éclatait de rire. Rick ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et Charlie ne put s'empêcher d'annoncer la peut-être bonne nouvelle. Rick regarda la jeune femme avant de la prendre chaleureusement dans ses bras.

- Bienvenue dans la famille Samantha !

La famille passa une agréable fin de soirée et, pendant que Charlie finissait de ranger la maison, Sam raccompagna les parents de Jack jusqu'à chez elle et leur montra la maison avant de les laisser se reposer.

Trois jours plus tard, Janet confirma à Sam l'intuition de Molly. Cependant l'annonce de sa grossesse plongea Sam dans une certaine torpeur… Depuis son réveil, elle n'avait pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre son Colonel et elle mais, quand Janet vit la réaction de Sam, elle comprit tout de suite le nom du père de l'enfant. Pendant que Sam déprimait et tentait par tous les moyens de donner le change, Charlie se réjouissait de la nouvelle. Mais Rick n'était pas dupe et il prit Sam à part.

- Sam, ma chère, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas…

- Tout va bien Rick, ne vous en faites pas…

- Ne me prenez pas pour plus bête que je ne suis. Que se passe-t-il dans votre tête ?

- J'ai peur…

- De quoi ?

- Plein de choses…

- Dites-moi ma chère.

- …

- Vous êtes comme ma fille Sam, _dit Rick avec un sourire devant la réaction de la jeune femme_. Ne faites pas cette tête ! Mon fils vous aime, vous l'aimez également, vous prenez soin de mon petit-fils depuis des années et vous attendez un enfant de mon fils. Comment dois-je vous considérer à votre avis ?

- …

- Voilà, je vois que vous avez compris. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous travaille ?

- Rien du tout voyons ! Le père de mon bébé et moi risquons la Cour Martiale pour un acte de nous n'avons pas voulu au moment où il s'est passé ! De plus il est dans le coma depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant et je ne vois aucune amélioration dans son état…

Les larmes embuèrent les yeux bleus de Sam et Rick ne dit rien, la prenant juste dans ses bras.

- Je dois m'occuper d'un adolescent du jour au lendemain… Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Charlie mais…

- Mais ce n'est pas évident de passer du statut d'amie à celui de maman, parce qu'au final c'est le rôle que vous jouez auprès de Charlie depuis 15 jours malgré vos blessures.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adultes jusqu'à ce que Rick s'écarte légèrement et regarde Sam avec attention.

- Sam, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Dites-moi…

- Je suis moi aussi un militaire de carrière et, dans ce que vous venez de me dire, quelque chose a attiré mon attention… Vous avez dit que vous risquiez, je vous cite, la Cour Martiale « pour un acte de nous n'avons pas voulu au moment où il s'est passé. » Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- C'est compliqué…

- Parlez-moi Samantha…

- Je ne peux pas…

- Sam, je dispose de l'habilitation top secret. Je sais ce que mon fils fait depuis le premier jour, que vous traverser une certaine Porte des Etoiles pour défendre la Terre…

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Même mon fils ne sait pas que mon niveau d'habilitation ne permet d'avoir accès à ce genre d'information et comme George est un ami de longue date…

- Et il a répondu à certaines de vos questions.

- En effet. Faites-moi confiance Sam.

- Lorsque nous avons été fait prisonniers, nos ravisseurs nous ont forcé à avoir un acte sexuel ensemble pensant que nous parlerions et leur dirions ce qu'ils voulaient savoir, _pleura Sam_. Nous n'avons rien dit et nous avons subi cet acte forcé jusqu'à ce que Jack me regarde dans les yeux et me dise que c'était juste nous deux, seul au monde… A partir de là, nous avons basculé et ce sont nos sentiments qui nous ont guidé…

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez enfreint la loi sous la contrainte ?

- Au départ oui… Mais ensuite…

- Il n'y a pas d'ensuite qui tienne dans cette affaire Sam ! Vous n'êtes pas passible de la Cour Martiale ! Et mon fils non plus !

Charlie avait entendu la conversation mais ne s'était pas montré. Il comprenait un peu mieux le mal être de Sam et ne comptait pas rester les bras ballants alors que le bonheur de son père, de Sam, de son petit frère ou sœur et le sien étaient en jeu. Il repartit dans sa chambre afin de réfléchir à un plan d'action. Sam de son côté était soulagée d'avoir enfin parlé de ce qui s'était passé dans le vaisseau d'Apophis mais elle savait qu'elle avait une décision importante à prendre.

Deux jours plus tard, la décision de Sam était prise et elle se dirigea vers le bureau du Général Hammond. Elle fut surprise d'entendre une conversation animée en provenance du dit bureau et, surtout, de reconnaitre la voix de Charlie !

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça à Papa et Sam ! Vous savez comme nous tous les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre ! Ils se sont tus pour vous ! Pour l'Armée ! Pour le pays ! Et pour eux ? Pour leur bonheur ? Quand est-ce que vous y pensez à leur bonheur ?

- Charlie, _intervint Sam_, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Mais…

Mais Charlie n'alla pas plus loin en regardant le regard meurtrier de Sam.

- Mon Général, je peux vous parler un instant ?

- Allez-y Major Carter, je vous écoute.

Sam tendit une enveloppe blanche à son supérieur qui la prit avec beaucoup de réticence.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ma lettre de démission. Je pense que Charlie ici présent vous a déjà annoncé ma grossesse de toute façon…

- Ce n'est pas Charlie qui l'a annoncé mais moi, _intervint une voix_.

Sam se retourna vers la voix et découvrit Rick O'Neill dans un coin du bureau.

- Sam, je ne pouvais pas garder ce que vous m'aviez confié pour moi. Il en allait du bonheur de ma famille.

- Mais, même si nous n'allons pas en Cour Martiale, nous ne serons jamais autorisés à travailler sous le même commandement et je ne veux pas que Jack ait à abandonner un travail qu'il aime…

- Mais pourquoi votre démission Major Carter ?

- Parce que c'est la seule solution pour que nous ne soyons pas envoyés chacun à un bout du pays…

- Je refuse votre démission Major Carter.

Sam se retourna de nouveau pour chercher d'où provenait cette voix qu'elle connaissait mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Refaisant face à son Général, elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et George lui désigna le téléphone rouge dont le combiné reposait au milieu du sous main du bureau. Les yeux de Sam s'exorbitèrent et sa main vint couvrir sa bouche. Elle devint complètement blanche et Rick lui approcha une chaise et l'obligea doucement à s'assoir.

- Général Hammond ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui Monsieur le Président.

- Major Carter ?

- Oui, _souffla la jeune femme_.

- Bien. Général O'Neill ? Charlie ?

- Nous sommes là également Monsieur le Président.

- J'ai entendu toutes les parties ou presque dans cette histoire puisque le Colonel O'Neill est toujours dans le coma. Et sachez Major Carter que je suis complètement contre votre solution. Que ce soit le Colonel O'Neill ou vous-même, vous êtes irremplaçables sur ce programme de part vos connaissances et votre expérience, de même que cet enfant que vous portez Major.

- Pardon ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, le colonel et vous possèdez des marqueurs importants qui se combinent dans les gênes de cet enfant qui grandit en vous. Je me trompe ?

- Non Monsieur…

- Sachez Major que le Général O'Neill m'a fait part de ce qui a conduit à votre non respect de la Loi de non-fraternisation. De plus, vous disposez vraiment de très bons amis car, en plus du Général O'Neill, du Général Hammond et de Charlie, j'ai entre les mains une lettre du Médecin en Chef Janet Frasier.

- Ce n'est pas vrai…

- Ma décision est prise et je souhaite vous en faire part dès maintenant.

Sam déglutit et, courageusement, redressa la tête pour faire face au verdict du Président.

- Le Colonel O'Neill et vous-même, Major Carter, avez le consentement de l'Etat. Une dérogation spéciale partira dès ce soir signée de ma main. Vous êtes libre le Colonel et vous de vous aimer et de fonder une famille comme vous l'entendez. Si tout se passe bien, vous êtes même autorisés à rester tous les deux au sein de SG-1 mais, si le Général Hammond estime que vous vous mettez en danger, il vous séparera. Nous sommes bien d'accord Major ?

- Oui Monsieur, _répondit Sam d'une voix à peu près normale malgré les larmes qui ravageaient son beau visage_. Permission de quitter la pièce mon Général ?

- Accordée Major.

Sam se leva et sortit en courant du bureau du Général. Inquiets, Rick et Charlie lui emboitèrent le pas laissant au Général Hammond le soin de terminer sa discussion avec le Président. Ils la rattrapèrent à l'infirmerie pour découvrir une scène qui resterait à jamais gravée dans leurs mémoires. Sam était en pleurs penchée sur Jack et déposait une multitude de baisers sur son visage.

- Jack, s'il te plait, écoute-moi bien… C'est important pour toi, pour moi, pour Charlie aussi… Ce qui s'est passé là-bas n'est pas considéré hors la loi… Le Président vient de nous signer une dérogation officielle, nous avons le droit de nous aimer… Nous avons le droit de nous aimer et d'avoir cet enfant que je porte… Oui Jack… Tu as bien entendu… J'attends un enfant… Ton enfant… Je t'aime Jack…

Charlie sourit et s'avança vers Sam. De son côté, Rick préféra s'effacer et laisse la nouvelle petite famille passer un moment ensemble.

- Sam a raison Papa. Il faut que tu t'en sortes pour nous trois !

- Dis-moi Charlie, tu es vraiment heureux pour le bébé ? _demanda Sam en prenant place sur le fauteuil installé à côté du lit, conservant la main de Jack dans la sienne_.

- Bien sûr ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite sœur à chouchouter !

- Et si c'est un garçon ?

- Je lui apprendrai ce que Papa m'a appris ! Sam, sois-en certaine : je suis le plus heureux des futur grand-frères ! _répondit Charlie en s'approchant de Sam et en s'installant sur ses genoux_.

- La place te plait ?

- J'adore être dans les bras de ma Maman de cœur !

- …

- Ne fais pas cette tête Sam. Depuis cinq ans, tu es ma deuxième Maman et même Maman l'acceptait. Tu sais que, quand je partais de chez elle, Maman me disais en riant de passer du bon temps avec Papa et Maman Bis.

- Maman Bis ?

- Oui.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Sam ?

- Oui Janet ?

- Un appel pour toi.

- Merci.

Sam se leva pour suivre Janet dans son bureau et prit l'appel.

Lorsqu'elle revint auprès de Jack et Charlie, ce dernier comprit tout de suite que quelque chose perturbait sa Maman de cœur.

- Sam ? Tout va bien ?

- Hein ? Oui… Enfin…

- C'était quoi ce coup de fil ?

- Ton grand-père maternel…

- Ah bon... Pourquoi ?

- Le testament de ta mère a été ouvert ce matin et j'y figure.

- A quel sujet ?

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il avait dit à propos de la volonté de ta mère que je prenne soin de toi si ton père en était dans l'incapacité ?

- Oui.

- Et bien ta mère a fait écrire sur son testament que, si elle décédait avant ta majorité et même si ton père était toujours en vie, elle souhaitait que tu deviennes mon fils adoptif.

- Je suis d'accord avec ça « Maman ».

- Charlie !

- Il va falloir t'y habituer Sam parce que je compte bien respecter la volonté de Maman !

Trois jours plus tard, la procédure d'adoption était lancée au tribunal des Affaires Familiales de Colorado Spring en présence de Sam et Charlie bien sûr mais aussi les parents de Jack et ceux de Sara. A partir de l'instant où ils sortirent de la salle, Charlie se mit tout naturellement à appeler Sam Maman ce qui fit sourire ses grands-parents. Sam sentit tout de même que les parents de Sara étaient tendus aussi les prit-elle à part.

- Tout va bien Glenn ? Brenda ?

- …

- Vous avez peur de ne plus voir Charlie aussi souvent, c'est ça ?

Glenn et Brenda se regardèrent, surpris de la perspicacité de Sam.

- Je ne souhaite pas que Charlie ne vous voit plus ! Loin de là ! Vous êtes ses grands-parents et je sais combien l'entourage familial est important. Il vient de perdre sa mère et vous êtes ceux qui peuvent le mien parler d'elle…

- Vous avez un grand cœur Sam.

- Je ne sais pas mais une chose est sure : je me priverai pas Charlie de ses grands-parents. D'autant que c'est une chance d'en avoir de disponible…

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- J'ai perdu ma mère à peu près au même âge que Charlie et mon père est en mission 95% du temps. Mon enfant ne connaitra pas la chance qu'a son grand frère.

- Et si nous jouions aussi un rôle dans la vie de vos enfants ?

- Vous… Vous feriez ça ?

- Bien sûr Samantha. Malgré le divorce de Sara et Jack, nous avons toujours apprécié notre gendre et ce que vous faites pour notre petit-fils nous remplit de joie.

Après cet échange, tout le monde trouva sa place et se rendit chez Jack afin de partager un repas ensemble. A la surprise générale, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit moins de 5 minutes après leur arrivée et Sam eut la joie de découvrir derrière la porte son père, son frère, sa belle-sœur, son neveu et sa nièce. Charlie s'occupa de faire les présentations et le reste de la journée se passa agréablement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Charlie O'Neill**

...

Quelques jours plus tard, Sam fut réveillée en sursaut par la sonnerie du téléphone. Inquiète, elle s'assit brusquement l'appareil et décrocha.

- Carter.

- _Sam, c'est Janet à l'appareil._

- Jack, _s'inquiéta tout de suite Sam_.

- _Tout va bien Sam, je voulais juste te prévenir que Jack était en train de se réveiller._

- J'arrive ! _s'exclama Sam_.

- _Sam…_

- Tut… Tut… Tut…

Sam se leva précipitamment, enfila ses vêtements et rejoignit la chambre de Charlie pour le réveiller. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, elle pénétrait dans la chambre de Jack à l'infirmerie pendant que Charlie restait à la porte.

- Comment va-t-il Janet ?

- Il a eu une première phase de semi conscience mais il est en bonne voie de réveil.

- Mais tout va bien ?

- Oui Sam, tout va bien ! Ne t'en fait pas.

- Tu crois qu'il se souviendra ?

- Seul le temps nous le dira.

- Je n'en peux plus Janet… Je n'en peux plus… _s'effondra Sam_.

- C'est bientôt fini Sam… Tout va bien se passer…

Charlie, voyant sa toute nouvelle mère en larmes, s'approcha doucement et se blottit dans les bras de Sam. Malgré sa détresse, la présence de Charlie à ses côtés parvint à la faire sourire.

- Il me semblait que, dans cette affaire, c'était plutôt à moi de te rassurer et non le contraire…

- On est dans la même galère Maman. On a tous les deux peur pour Papa et je sais que, pour toi, ce n'est pas simple entre le bébé, moi, la famille, l'armée et Papa… Tu dois tout gérer donc c'est normal que tu craques…

- Tu es un ange mon fils.

- Je t'aime Maman.

Janet s'éclipsa devant ce touchant tableau et laissa la petite famille se retrouver. Elle savait que, s'il se passait quoi que se soit, Sam la préviendrait aussitôt. Les minutes passèrent… Puis une heure et une autre… Charlie et Sam discutaient doucement assis au chevet du Colonel.

- Humm…

- Jack ? _appela Sam en se levant pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit_.

- Charlie ?

- Tout va bien Papa, je suis là, _dit Charlie en s'approchant à son tour_.

- Mon fils… Ton bras…

- Ça va Papa.

- Sam ?

- Je vais bien moi aussi Jack, on va tous bien, _dit Sam en se penchant pour embrasser Jack_.

- Loi… _souffla Jack en la repoussant doucement_.

- Abolie Jack. Nous avons le droit de nous aimer et d'élever notre famille ensemble.

- Euh… Perdu…

- On t'expliquera tout dès que Janet t'aura examiné.

- Pas piqure…

Charlie et Sam éclatèrent de rire. Malgré son immense fatigue, Jack avait conservé son humour.

- Je crois que je peux annoncer dès à présent que vous êtes sauvé Colonel, _ironisa Janet_.

- Doc…

- Tout va bien Colonel.

- Combien de temps ?

- Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que l'équipe de secours vous a ramené sur Terre Sam et vous.

- Sam ?

- Elle va bien. Elle est restée inconsciente trois jours mais elle récupère doucement mais surement.

- Charlie ? Son bras ?

- Il a eu un accident mais, à son âge, c'est une affaire vite réglée. Je pense qu'on pourra lui enlever son plâtre d'ici à deux semaines.

- Où est Sara ?

Janet se retourna vers Sam et Charlie ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Doc ? _s'inquiéta Jack_.

- Maman est morte dans l'accident où j'ai été blessé Papa.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Je m'occupe de lui depuis que je suis réveillée Jack.

- Merci Sam…

- Il faut vous reposer maintenant Colonel.

- On va te laisser et aller nous reposer nous aussi.

- Mais vous… Restez à la base ?

- Oui Jack, on va s'installer dans tes quartiers comme ça Charlie ne sera pas seul.

- Mais les autres…

- Je m'en fous des autres Jack ! Le Général Hammond a annoncé officiellement il y a quelques jours la décision du Président nous concernant. Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent !

- Allez Papa, on te laisse.

- Parce que vous… Croyez vraiment… Que je vais réussir… A me reposer ?

- Jack ! Il faut que tu récupères !

- Je vous propose quelque chose. Charlie va venir avec moi se reposer dans la petite salle à côté de mon bureau et j'autorise Sam à répondre à vos questions à la condition que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps et que vous vous reposiez tous les deux ! Ta condition le nécessite Sam !

- Ta condition ? _demanda Jack perdu_.

- Bien Janet et merci pour « ça », _dit Sam en lui faisant de gros yeux_.

Janet et Charlie sortirent de la chambre et Sam s'assit confortablement sur le lit, sachant déjà que la discussion allait être longue.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Il s'est passé tellement de choses en tellement peu de temps que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer…

- Par le début… _proposa Jack en lui prenant la main_.

- Lorsque je me suis réveillée, Charlie était dans un lit à nos côtés et le Général Hammond m'a appris que Sara était décédée dans un très grave accident de voiture dont ton fils était miraculeusement sorti vivant avec pour seule blessure un bras cassé.

- Mon fils était donc… Seul pour affronter… L'enterrement de sa mère…

- Non Jack, le Général Hammond et moi-même l'avons accompagné.

- Tu étais… Présente ?

- C'était le lendemain de mon réveil. Je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme mais j'ai tenu à venir avec lui. Je sais combien c'est dur de prendre sa mère à cet âge-là.

Sam baissa ses yeux et Jack resserra la pression de sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

- Ensuite j'ai rencontré Glenn et Brenda ainsi que tes parents… Mais c'était plus tard pour Rick et Molly… Nous avons discuté et les parents de Sara m'ont laissé la garde de Charlie. Il a été décidé que j'emménageais chez toi afin de ne pas plus perturber ton fils.

- Rassure-moi… Tu dors où ?

- Vous êtes vraiment impossible les O'Neill !

- Pourquoi ?

- La première nuit, j'ai dormi sur ton canapé et j'ai cru que ton fils allait me tuer au réveil quand il s'en est rendu compte…

- Il a eu raison… C'est bien mon fils…

- A qui le dis-tu ! Enfin bref… Ensuite tes parents sont arrivés et je les ai installés chez moi. Ils viennent te voir tous les après-midi. Puis Molly s'est rendue compte que…

- Que quoi Sam ?

- Que j'étais enceinte Jack… _souffla Sam sans oser le regarder_.

- Alors ce n'était pas… Un rêve ?

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai rêvé que… Tu me disais que… Nous avions l'autorisation… De nous aimer… Et d'avoir cet… Enfant que tu portais…

- Ce n'était pas un rêve mon amour… Janet, Charlie, ton père et oncle George ont contacté le Président alors que je pensais donner ma démission… Démission qui a été refusée par le Président en personne, _s'empressa_ _d'ajouter Sam en voyant le visage de Jack_. Ensuite, le testament de Sara a été ouvert. Il stipulait que ton ex-femme souhaitait que j'adopte Charlie même si tu étais toujours en vie. La procédure a été lancée il y a quelques jours maintenant… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…

- Je t'aime Sam…

- Moi aussi je t'aime et j'aime notre fils et ce bébé qui grandit en moi…

- Je peux ? _demanda timidement Jack_.

Sam hocha la tête et Jack déposa sa main sur le ventre encore plat de sa compagne.

- Je suis le plus heureux des futurs papas…

- Je suis gâtée alors, sourit Sam.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis entourée du « plus heureux des futurs papas » et du « plus heureux des futurs grand-frères » !

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne fais que répéter ce que vous m'avez dit tous les deux.

- Il a envie de quoi ?

- Jack, on va en rester là pour l'instant. On doit se reposer tous les deux. Mais je te promets qu'on la reprendra dès le réveil.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes…

- Je ne suis pas sure que Janet apprécie si je dors sur ce fauteuil…

- Alors viens-là, _dit Jack en s'écartant pour lui laisser une petite place_.

- Mais…

- Tu as toi-même dit que… Tu te fichais des autres… Alors viens.

Sam ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et s'installa dans les bras de son Colonel. A peine s'étaient-ils calés dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent profondément.

Trois heures plus tard, Charlie et Janet passèrent la porte de la chambre et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à la vue du spectacle de Jack et Sam endormis.

- On dirait que Papa a bien accepté ce que Maman lui a annoncé.

- En effet, _dit Janet avant de sortir_.

- Depuis quand appelles-tu Sam Maman fiston ?

- Tu es réveillé ?

- Depuis quelques minutes, oui. Alors ?

- Depuis notre passage au tribunal. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que non mon Grand ! Approche.

Charlie ne se fit pas prier et réussit à trouver une place dans le lit qui accueillait déjà ses parents, le tout sans réveiller Sam ce qui relevait d'un exploit.

- Tu es heureux pour le bébé ?

- Ravi ! Surtout si c'est une fille !

- Tu veux une petite sœur ?

- Oui mais, comme j'ai dit à Sam, si c'est mon petit frère que Maman porte, ce ne sera pas mal non plus… Et puis mon petit doigt me dit qu'il y a peu de chance pour que vous vous arrêtiez à un bébé…

- Charlie O'Neill !

- Arrête Papa ! On dirait Maman…

- Je crois que j'aime encore plus ta mère alors, _le taquina Jack_.

La petite famille se rendormit et c'est Molly qui, les découvrant comme ça, les réveilla par son cri de joie.

- Maman… _grogna Jack_.

- Mon chéri !

- Molly, laisse-les se réveiller tranquillement !

- Mais mon petit…

- Zorro vient juste de sortir du coma ! Nous ne sommes pas sa priorité et c'est normal.

- Zorro ? _demanda la voix ensommeillée de Sam_.

- C'est une longue histoire…

- Et je suis sure que tu seras ravi de me la raconter…

- Sam !

- S'il ne le fait pas, je me ferai un immense plaisir de te le raconter Maman !

- Dis-donc Superman, je te trouve mal placé pour proposer ça ?

- Superman ? Mais dans quelle famille je suis tombée !

- Chez les O'Neill ma chérie, _dit Jack en resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune femme_.

- Et moi je ne suis dans cette histoire ?

- C'est à Papa qu'il faut le demander.

- Rick ?

- Je ne vous connais pas suffisamment pour le moment mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, ne vous en faites pas, _ajouta Rick avec un clin d'œil_.

- Moi je pencherai pour Wonder Woman… Je trouve que ça va bien à Maman…

- Même si elle mérite ce surnom, je penserai plus à Catwoman…

- Je vous en dirai plus plus tard les enfants.

La famille O'Neill partagea un agréable moment avant que Molly et Rick ne quitte la base avec Charlie pour laisser Jack et Sam un peu seuls.

Deux jours pus tard, Jack était comme un lion en cage. Il ne supportait pas de devoir rester coincer à l'infirmerie pendant que sa famille était en ville. Aussi Janet finit par céder n'en pouvant plus de ses jérémiades et l'autorisa à rentrer chez lui à la condition qu'il se repose. C'est donc avec un immense sourire aux lèvres qu'il fit la surprise à Sam et Charlie en arrivant à l'improviste.

- Surprise !

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es enfuie de l'infirmerie !

- Non, j'ai eu mon billet de sortie de la part de Janet…

- Tu l'as payée combien pour qu'elle te laisse sortir ?

- Je l'ai eu à l'usure, _sourit Jack avant d'embrasser Sam passionnément_.

Pendant les deux mois qui suivirent ses retrouvailles, le tout jeune couple prit ses marques ensemble et avec Charlie. Avec l'aide de Rick et Molly, ils transférèrent les affaires de la jeune femme chez Jack pour le plus grand bonheur du couple. La reprise des missions perturba momentanément l'équilibre qu'ils avaient mis en place mais ils trouvèrent rapidement un nouvel équilibre et c'est sereinement qu'ils discutaient de l'avenir ce soir-là. Charlie faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre et le couple s'était installé dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé.

- Tu as l'air épuisée…

- Bébé me pompe une bonne partie de mon énergie ces derniers temps.

Jack posa ses mains délicatement sur le ventre de Sam, le caressant amoureusement.

- Dis donc toi, laisse un peu Maman se reposer ! Elle fait un travail fatiguant et est très douée dans son domaine. Tu peux être aussi fier d'elle que moi…

- J'aime quand tu parles au bébé comme ça…

- En parlant de bébé, j'ai parlé à mon père de la maison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la maison ?

- Tu n'as pas comme l'impression qu'il manque une chambre ?

- Je… C'est vrai mais… Je ne pensais pas…

- Relax Sam…

- Vous avez eu une idée ?

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait agrandir notre maison et créer des espaces supplémentaires. J'en ai parlé à Papa et, après avoir examiné la maison, nous sommes tombés d'accord sur une extension avec trois chambres et une salle de bain sur la droite de la maison derrière la chambre de Charlie.

- Trois chambres ?

- Une pour le bébé et une pour les amis et la famille.

- Et la troisième ?

- On ne sait jamais…

Un immense sourire étira le visage de Sam qui se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son homme.

- Les travaux commencent quand ?

- Comment tu sais que…

- Je te connais un minimum Jack. Alors ?

- Papa a téléphoné à mon oncle qui vit à proximité de mon chalet. Il devrait arriver dans trois jours avec mon cousin. Ils sont tous les deux dans la construction et, avec l'aide de Papa, ils vont s'attaquer aux transformations de la maison.

- En parlant de maison, tu sais que tes parents ont fait une offre pour la mienne ?

- Tu rigoles ?

- J'en ai l'air ? J'ai eu un appel de l'agence juste avant de rentrer ce soir pour me l'annoncer. On dirait que tes parents envisagent plus que sérieusement de s'installer dans la région.

- Et mon petit doigt me dit que ta présence à mes côtés et le petit bébé que tu portes n'y sont pas étranger.

Un silence serein s'installa jusqu'à ce que Jack ne se lève.

- Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Je reviens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Charlie O'Neill**

...

Jack s'éclipsa et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Charlie. Ce dernier portait un sac à dos et s'avança pour souhaiter à Sam une bonne soirée.

- Tu vas où comme ça jeune homme ?

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Daniel m'a invité à passer la soirée chez eux mais la condition donnée par Papa était que je termine mes devoirs avant de partir. A demain soir après l'école Maman. Bye Papa !

- Salut fiston ! Ne te couche pas trop tard !

- Promis.

Charlie s'éclipsa et Sam se retourna vers Jack, un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai comme le sentiment que c'est un coup monté toute cette histoire.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Et si tu allais prendre un bain pour te relaxer un peu ?

- Tu as raison mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête l'idée que tout ça n'est qu'un coup monté.

Sam s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain et réapparut une heure plus tard sur le seuil du salon qui avait été métamorphosé pendant son absence. Jack apparut alors sur le seuil de la cuisine un immense sourire aux lèvres. En plus de dresser une table romantique au milieu du salon, il s'était changé et avait enfilé la tenue que Sam préférait. Il s'approcha de sa compagne et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je savais que tu mijotais quelque chose…

- Si Madame veut bien prendre place, _s'inclina Jack_.

- Jack ?

- S'il te plait…

Sam s'exécuta, intrigué par l'attitude de Jack. Le diner cependant fut des plus agréables mais, au moment où Jack apporta le dessert, sa nervosité reprit le dessus.

- Tout va bien Jack ?

- Oui…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _s'inquiéta Sam_.

- On va faire un marché : on mange notre dessert et je te dis ensuite ce qui me tracasse.

- Ça me va.

Sam commença à s'attaquer à son mille-feuille aux fruits rouges tandis que Jack se contentait de l'observer, guettant sa réaction.

- C'est délicieux Jack ! Tu me gâtes dis-moi !

- Rien n'est trop beau pour la mère de mes enfants…

Jack repéra ce qu'il attendait de voir et sourit en se levant.

- Et la femme que j'aime.

Sam plongea sa cuillère dans le fin gâteau avant d'arrêter brusquement son geste et de relever la tête vers Jack qui mit un genou à terre et prit les mains de Sam entre les siennes.

- Samantha Carter, veux-tu me faire l'immense honneur d'accepter cette bague et, par la même occasion, celui de devenir ma femme ?

- Oh Jack ! _s'exclama Sam en se jetant dans les bras de son compagnon_. Oui ! Oui je veux devenir ta femme ! Oui !

Cette nuit-là, le couple célébra son nouvel engagement et ne s'endormit qu'au petit matin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à la base avec une bonne heure de retard, le Général Hammond s'apprêtait à les sermonner quand il remarqua le magnifique solitaire qui ornait l'annulaire gauche de Sam.

- Je vois que les félicitations sont de mise !

- Quoi ? Mais quand ?

- Oh Sam ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Enfin, pour vous ! _dit Janet en se précipitant dans les bras de Sam_.

- Attendez Jack ! C'est pour ça que vous m'avez collé votre fils dans les pattes hier soir ?

- Vous avez tout compris Danny Boy !

- Je suis sûr que Charlie savait…

Jack ne dit rien et Sam sourit. Quelque jour plus tard, au retour d'une mission, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir qu'une petite fête avait été organisée par le Général Hammond en l'honneur de leurs fiançailles. Tout le monde était présent : Jacob, Marc et sa famille, Glenn et Brenda, Rick et Molly ainsi que l'ensemble des frères et sœur O'Neill et leurs familles. Sam et Jack, dont la mission de reconnaissance avait été perturbée par un violent orage, se regardèrent avant de faire face à leur grande famille.

- Sans vouloir vous offensez, on va commencer par une bonne douche et on vous rejoint.

- Pas ensemble la douche frérot car sinon j'ai comme l'intuition qu'on ne vous reverra pas de sitôt, _ironisa l'un des frères O'Neill_.

- La ferme James ! _cracha Jack_.

Le couple revint rapidement dans la pièce et Jack présenta à Sam sa famille. Elle avait un peu de mal à s'y retrouver dans la famille de Jack mais s'était tout de suite trouvée une alliée de choc en la personne de Célia, la petite sœur de Jack, pour le plus grand « malheur » de ce dernier. A un moment, Rick prit son fils à part…

- Alors Zorro, tu t'es enfin lancé et tu as attrapé ta Catwoman dans tes filets ! Je suis fier de toi fils ! Vous méritez d'être heureux tous les deux…

- Zorro ? Catwoman ? _s'étonna Jacob qui passait par là_.

- Mon père aime donner des noms de super héro à ses enfants… Et Sam n'a pas échappé à cette règle… _bougonna Jack_.

- Je peux savoir d'où vient Zorro ?

- Mon fils était toujours prêt à défendre les plus faibles et ce dès le plus jeune âge…

- Et pourquoi Catwoman pour ma fille ?

- Ça c'est depuis que je l'ai vu à l'entrainement au combat avec Teal'c !

Jacob éclata de rire et regarda sa fille avec fierté. La fête pour les fiançailles dura jusque tard dans la nuit et Jack et Sam furent heureux de pouvoir inaugurer leur nouveau quartier. En effet, des quartiers spéciaux avaient été aménagés pour eux sur ordre du Président. Il comprenait une chambre pour Charlie, une chambre pour le bébé, une chambre pour le couple et une pièce à vivre pour toute la famille.

Deux mois après la fête improvisée, Jack, Sam et Charlie se trouvaient dans la salle d'attente du tribunal des Affaires Familiales de Colorado Spring. Sam était nerveuse alors que Charlie voyait cela comme une simple formalité.

- Monsieur Charlie O'Neill, Mademoiselle Samantha Carter et Monsieur Jonathan O'Neill s'il vous plait.

- Jonathan ? _fit Sam surprise_.

- Je n'aime pas Jonathan… Il n'y a que Maman pour l'utiliser encore…

- Et seulement quand elle est en colère contre Papa, _ajouta Charlie malicieusement_.

- Monsieur Charlie O'Neill, Mademoiselle Samantha Carter et Monsieur Jonathan O'Neill, _insista le greffier_.

La famille se leva et pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle du tribunal. Ils prirent place, Charlie entre ses parents.

- Bien, nous sommes ici pour statuer définitivement sur la demande d'adoption du mineur Charlie O'Neill par mademoiselle Samantha Carter. Monsieur Jonathan O'Neill…

- S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Jack…

- Bien Monsieur. Donc, je disais, vous n'étiez pas là lors de la demande initiale car dans le coma. Nous aimerions connaître votre point de vue sur cette demande.

- Je tiens à vous informer que Sam et moi sommes fiancés et que d'ici à quatre mois nous accueilleront un nouvel enfant dans notre famille. Depuis un peu plus de quatre ans que nous travaillons ensemble, Sam a pris un rôle important dans la vie de mon fils. Une chose m'a d'ailleurs toujours frappé… Charlie appelle tous mes plus proches amis à la base oncle ou tante tartempion à l'exception de Sam. Quand je me suis réveillé après trois semaines de coma, il l'appelait déjà Maman et cela m'a énormément touché.

- Charlie, vous nommez mademoiselle Carter Maman ?

- Oui monsieur le Juge. Depuis que nous sommes sortis de votre bureau la première fois…

- Très bien. Nous avons reçu le rapport de l'assistante sociale qui s'est présentée à votre domicile et je dois dire que j'aimerai recevoir des rapports de ce type à chaque fois. Cette adoption n'est qu'une formalité pour nous à moins que l'un d'entre vous n'ait quelque chose à rajouter. Mademoiselle Carter ?

- Non monsieur le Juge. Je n'ai rien à rajouter mis à part le fait que je considère Charlie déjà comme mon fils.

- Très bien. Si vous voulez bien signer ces documents, ils feront de vous mademoiselle Carter la mère adoptive de Charlie.

Avec un immense sourire, Jack, Sam et Charlie signèrent tous les papiers nécessaires avant de quitter le tribunal avec un livret de famille tout neuf.

Un mois plus tard, sous prétexte de fêter l'adoption de Charlie, toute la famille et tous les amis du couple étaient réunis dans le jardin du chalet de Jack dans le Minnesota.

- Dites, c'est moi où ça sent le coup fourré ?

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça Daniel Jackson ?

- Regardez la disposition de ces chaises ! On dirait la disposition traditionnelle d'un mariage…

C'est le moment que choisit une personne pour s'avancer au milieu de la foule.

- Excusez-moi… Je cherche monsieur et madame Rick O'Neill, monsieur Jacob Carter, madame Janet Frasier et monsieur Daniel Jackson.

Les cinq personnes appelées suivirent l'inconnu à l'intérieur du chalet de Jack.

- J'ai été chargé par monsieur O'Neill et mademoiselle Carter de vous faire part que vous et vos proches êtes ici pour assister à leur mariage. Si vous avez été invités à pénétrer ici c'est que vous avez un rôle à jouer. Monsieur Carter, madame Frasier, vous êtes attendus au premier étage, première porte à droite par mademoiselle Carter. Quand à vous monsieur et madame O'Neill, monsieur Jackson, vous êtes attendus dans le garage par monsieur O'Neill.

- Euh… Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes monsieur ?

- Je suis le révérend Carlson et j'ai été contacté par monsieur O'Neill et mademoiselle Carter pour les unir dans quelques instants. Mais dépêchez-vous, ils sont nerveux.

Chacun se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué par le révérend. Jacob et Janet découvrirent une Sam dans une simple robe blanche qui mettait en valeur son joli ventre arrondi, ses cheveux mi-long relevés en un chignon flou et piqué des petites fleurs blanches assorties à celles de son bouquet qui reposait à côté d'elle sur le lit.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Ma fille ! Tu es magnifique !

- Merci Papa…

- Sam, pourquoi ne nous avez-vous rien dit ?

- Parce qu'on voulait faire ça à notre manière… Seul Charlie était dans la confidence.

- Tu es prête ?

Sam inspira un bon coup et hocha affirmativement la tête. Pendant ce temps là, les parents de Jack et Daniel découvraient Jack en train de faire les cent pas dans le garage en uniforme d'apparat. Il sourit en les voyant et Molly se précipita vers son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Mon petit ! Je suis si fière de toi !

- Merci Maman.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, le révérend invitait les convives à s'installer sur les chaises. Une fois tout le monde installé, Charlie s'approcha du ponton et fit face à la foule rassemblée devant lui.

- Bonjour tout le monde et merci de vous être déplacés jusqu'ici pour fêter mon adoption par Maman. Mais, en fait, nous sommes tous ici pour une double fête car Papa et Maman ont décidé de se marier aujourd'hui, en présence de vous tous.

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les convives. Un mariage ? Ils étaient venus pour un mariage ? Mais ils n'étaient pas habillés pour se rendre à un mariage !

- J'entends bien vos remarques mais sachez que Papa et Maman ont fait ce choix en connaissance de causes, _sourit Charlie en voyant son père, ses grands-parents et son oncle Danny sortir du chalet_. Maintenant je laisse la place à mes parents.

Charlie s'installa sur une chaise au premier rang et ses grands-parents le rejoignirent rapidement pendant que Jack et Daniel prenait place sur le ponton devant le révérend Carlson. Janet ne tarda pas à les rejoindre juste avant que les premières notes de la Marche Nuptiale ne retentissent.

Tout le monde se leva et se retourna pour faire face à la future mariée qui sortait du chalet au bras de son père. Les regards de Jack et de Sam se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre pour ne plus se quitter un instant. Leurs visages reflétaient une immense joie qui n'échappa à personne et plusieurs flash crépitèrent ici et là afin d'immortaliser cet instant. Jacob et Sam parvinrent à l'autel et Jacob confia en toute sérénité sa fille à l'homme qu'elle s'était choisi.

- Qui conduit cette femme à l'autel ?

- Moi, son père, _répondit fièrement Jacob avant de prendre place auprès de son fils_.

Jack et Sam sourirent à Jacob avant de replonger leur regard dans celui de l'autre.

- Comme vous venez de l'apprendre par Charlie, nous sommes aujourd'hui rassemblés en présence de Dieu pour célébrer l'union de Jack et de Sam par les liens sacrés du mariage. Le mariage n'est pas une décision que l'on prend à la légère. Il s'agit d'un engagement avec l'autre, que l'on prend en présence de Dieu, pour la vie entière. Si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée a quelque chose à dire, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

- Si quelqu'un bronche, je crois que je fais un malheur, _grinça Jack entre ses dents_.

- Je pense que tu ne serais pas le seul, _sourit Sam_.

Après avoir lu une prière sur le mariage, le prête fit signe à Jack que c'était à lui de parler. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Si on m'avait dit il y a presque cinq ans que je serai là aujourd'hui en train de te prendre pour épouse, toi la scientifique que le Pentagone me collait dans les pattes, je crois que je me serais débrouillé pour faire enfermer le fou qui m'aurait dit ça dans une institution psychiatrique pour malades mentaux sévères.

Un puissant raclement de gorge s'éleva alors, raclement que Sam identifia tout de suite comme étant ceux de son père et de son frère. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

- Et puis la militaire a pris le dessus sur la scientifique en me défiant au bras de fer. C'est la première fois où tu m'as fait sourire mais surement pas la dernière. Peu à peu, tu m'as montré à quel point tu avais du talent au combat et je suis tombé sous ton charme bien rapidement… Dès Turghan en fait… Et ce malgré la Loi qui m'interdisait ce genre de sentiments… Chaque jour, la place que tu occupais dans mon cœur grandissait et la lutte pour les cacher devenait de plus en plus difficile… Le jour de mon réveil a été l'un des plus beaux de ma vie car tu m'annonçais deux grandes nouvelles ! La première était que nous avions obtenu une dérogation spéciale et la seconde que tu attendais un petit miracle pour bientôt. Je t'aime Sam et c'est pour ça que moi, Jack O'Neill, je te prends toi, Samantha Carter, pour légitime épouse. Je promets de te chérir dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, _dit Jack en prenant les mains de Sam entre les siennes_.

- Si on m'avait dit il y a presque cinq ans que je serai là aujourd'hui en train de te prendre pour époux, toi le grand Colonel O'Neill aussi borné qu'égoïste et au jugement facile, je crois que je me serais débrouillée pour faire enfermer le fou qui m'aurait dit ça dans une institution psychiatrique pour malades mentaux sévères.

Ce fut au tour de Jack de sourire en entendant le grognement de son père et le hoquet offusqué de sa mère.

- Moi qui d'habitude attire les cinglés pathologiques, selon l'expression bien connue, je crois que cette fois-ci j'ai tiré le gros lot. Derrière ton côté bourru, j'ai très vite découvert un cœur d'or… Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés coincés en Antarctique, blessés, tes premières pensées ont été pour Charlie et Sara puis tu as tout fait pour m'encourager à trouver une issue et à essayer de sauver ma vie. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai pris conscience des sentiments que tu éveillais en moi. Tu es toujours prêt à défendre et à protéger ceux que tu aimes, jusqu'à risquer ta propre vie… Lorsque j'ai découvert que je portais ton enfant, notre enfant, j'ai été comblée d'un immense bonheur. Je t'aime Jack et c'est pour ça que moi, Samantha Carter, je te prends toi, Jack O'Neill, pour légitime époux. Je promets de te chérir dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, _dit Sam émue aux larmes._

Charlie se leva alors et s'approcha de ses parents pour leur tendre leurs alliances.


	6. Chapter 6

**Charlie O'Neill**

...

Jack se saisit de celle de Sam.

- Cette bague, _dit Jack en enfilant l'alliance au doigt de Sam_, est le symbole de mon amour et de mon engagement envers toi.

Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue de Sam. Elle prit délicatement l'alliance de Jack et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Cette bague, _dit Sam en enfilant l'alliance au doigt de Jack_, est le symbole de mon amour et de mon engagement envers toi.

Sam sourit en voyant le regard du militaire s'embuer de larmes. Charlie reprit discrètement sa place aux côtés de ses grands-parents.

- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Jack ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, après avoir délicatement relevé le voile qui couvrait encore le visage ému de la jeune mariée, il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Sam. Leur premier baiser en tant qu'époux ne tarda pas à s'approfondir jusqu'à ce qu'un certain bébé O'Neill ne se manifeste pour la plus grande joie de ses parents. Jack posa doucement sa main sur le ventre de celle qui était désormais sa femme et échangea un regard lumineux et plein d'amour avec elle. Sam réduisit l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux pour partager un autre baiser avec son mari. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, le révérend s'adressa de nouveau à la foule.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter pour la première fois Monsieur et Madame O'Neill.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit alors accompagné de quelques sifflets forts réussis de la part du Général Hammond et quelques tentatives infructueuses de la part de Teal'c. Charlie se leva de nouveau et se précipita dans les bras de ses parents. Une fois les félicitations passées, SG-1, la doc, le Général Hammond et les parents des jeunes mariés discutaient ensemble.

- Daniel, vous me devez un diner ! _s'exclama tout à coup Janet_.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Janet, _répondit Daniel gêné_.

- On se défile Danny Boy ?

- Mais non ! Pas du tout !

- Mais bien sûr, _râla Janet_. Daniel est juste vexé parce que j'ai gagné non pas un mais trois paris contre lui !

- Et peut-on savoir sur quoi ces paris reposaient ? _s'enquit Sam_.

- C'est simple ! Le premier était sur la date supposée de votre mariage. J'avais parié que vous seriez mariés pour la naissance de Bébé. Le second était sur le lieu de votre mariage. Daniel était persuadé que vous feriez ça à la base mais j'avais suggérer un certain chalet dans le Minnesota…

- Et le troisième ? _osa demander Jack_.

- J'étais sûr que vous feriez un grand mariage militaire… _bougonna l'archéologue_. Janet insistait pour dire que ce serait une cérémonie toute simple…

- Et tout ça pour un seul diner ? Janet vous auriez du exiger bien plus ! Je ne sais pas… Quelque chose comme… Faire de Danny Boy votre esclave pendant une semaine !

Tout le monde éclata de rire à l'exception de Daniel.

Au moment de passer à table, Janet prit l'archéologue à l'écart.

- Un problème Janet ?

- Je tenais à vous dire que, même si la proposition du Colonel est tentante, je n'y aurais pas recours.

- Pourquoi ? _demanda Daniel_.

- Parce que je n'attends pas de vous que vous soyez mon esclave…

- Et qu'attendez-vous de moi Janet ?

- J'aimerai que vous soyez mon égal, _osa avouer Janet les joues légèrement rosées_.

Le sourire de Daniel s'agrandit. Il franchit la faible distance qui le séparait de la jeune femme, prit délicatement son visage dans la coupe de ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la doc. Surprise, Janet se laissa faire et râla quand Daniel la libéra.

- Est-ce que ce genre d'attitude correspond à votre définition de l'égalité ? _demanda l'archéologue le cœur battant_.

- Tout à fait, _souffla Janet en le regardant dans ses yeux_.

Daniel se pencha et captura de nouveau les lèvres du doc de son cœur qui, cette fois, répondit pleinement à l'impétueux baiser que réclamait l'archéologue. Janet glissa ses mains dans le dos de Daniel et réduisit encore la distance entre leurs deux corps. Les mains partaient à la découverte des courbes de l'autre.

- Maman ! Dani… _commença Cassandra avant de s'arrêter brusquement_. Cool ! J'en connais qui vont être ravis !

- Cassie ! _appela Janet_.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

L'adolescente avait déjà repris sa course dans l'autre sens criant à tue-tête. Daniel et Janet échangèrent un regard résigné et suivirent Cassandra sous la tente installée pour l'occasion.

- Tante Sam ! Oncle Jack ! Vous ne devinerez jamais !

- Quoi donc Cassie ? Et puis d'abord, as-tu trouvé ta mère et Danny Boy ?

- Oh ça oui ! Je les ai trouvés ! Et même qu'ils s'embrassaient, _exclama l'adolescente ravie_ !

- Tu veux dire quoi exactement par « s'embrasser » ? _voulut en savoir plus Jack_.

- Pff ! Ce que tu peux être bête ! S'embrasser ! Comme toi et Tante Sam quand le révérend t'a dit que tu pouvais embrasser ta femme pardi !

- Yes ! Teal'c, George, Jacob, par ici la monnaie !

Daniel et Janet, qui avaient tout entendu, prirent place de part et d'autre des jeunes mariés comme si de rien n'était. Leurs visages montraient clairement qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise mais ils faisaient tout pour donner le change malgré la couleur cramoisie de leurs joues.

- Ah non hein ! Maintenant que Danny Boy a enfin bougé ses petites fesses d'archéologue, on ne va pas vous séparer quand même ! Allez hop ! On change de place !

Chacun obéit et Daniel prit place à droite de Janet, décidant de laisser ainsi les deux meilleures amies côte à côte.

- Au fait Jack, vous avez parié sur quoi et combien ?

- Combien ? Laissez-moi réfléchir… J'ai parié avec Teal'c, George, Jacob, Walter… Mais aussi votre collègue Rothman, Tyler de SG-3, Simmons, McPeace… Ah oui ! Alycia votre infirmière doc, Michael du service technique et deux ou trois autres soldats… Mes gains doivent tourner de 1200 dollar ! _jubila Jack_. Et tout ça grâce à vous deux ! Ça mérite que je vous embrasse tiens ! _dit Jack en se levant pour joindre le geste à la parole_.

Daniel et Janet n'osaient pas en croire leurs oreilles.

- Mais quel était exactement l'enjeu de ce pari ? _demanda Janet incertaine de vouloir réellement connaitre la réponse à cette question_.

- C'est simple ! J'étais persuadé que le jour de mon mariage avec Sam donnerait des idées à Daniel et que ce dernier profiterait de l'occasion pour mettre en pratique le cliché selon lequel le témoin du marié finit toujours dans les bras du témoin de la mariée ! Il ne vous reste plus qu'à attraper le bouquet de Sam et dans quelques mois c'est à votre noce que nous seront conviés ! En tout cas, c'est parfait ! Cet apport supplémentaire va me permettre de gâter encore un peu plus ma toute jeune épouse, _sourit Jack_.

Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire et la soirée se passa forte agréablement. Sam ouvrit le bal au bras de son père pendant que Jack dansait avec sa mère puis ce dernier vint prendre sa femme dans le creux de ses bras pour une dance en amoureux sous les applaudissements de leurs invités. Juste avant que le couple ne quitte la soirée, Sam lança son bouquet qui atterrit dans les bras ballants de Janet pour le plus grand plaisir de tous.

Presque trois mois après son mariage, Sam attendait avec impatience le retour de mission de Jack qui signifiait le début de leurs congés pour la naissance de leur bébé. Elle avait fini de ranger ce qu'elle voulait dans son labo et se reposait dans leur quartier. Charlie avait été invité par son meilleur ami à passer une semaine chez lui malgré la période scolaire afin que Sam puisse se reposer un maximum. Il ne restait plus que cinq petites heures avant le retour de SG-1 quand Sam ressentit une première douleur.

- Ah non bébé ! Papa t'a fait promettre d'attendre son retour ! Et moi je ne suis pas du tout prête à t'accueillir seule, _dit Sam en caressant son ventre_.

Sam réussit à s'endormir mais une contraction plus forte et une désagréable sensation d'humidité la réveilla plus de quatre heures plus tard. Elle se redressa et constata qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux. Ne voulant pas quitter la base, elle décida de ne pas prévenir Janet. Sam chercha une position confortable et se mit à calculer les intervalles entre ses contractions. Le travail avançait vite… Trop vite pour que Jack arrive à temps pensa Sam les larmes aux yeux.

- Bébé, je t'en prie… Reste encore un peu au chaud… Papa ne va plus tarder maintenant…

Mais les contractions s'enchainaient de plus en plus rapidement et elle se décida à appeler Janet.

- _Infirmerie_.

- Bonjour Alycia, ici le major Carter. Pourriez-vous me passer Janet s'il vous plait ? _demanda Sam en faisant de gros efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître_.

- _Bien sûr, elle arrive_.

- _Bonjour Sam, comment vas-tu ?_

- _Ça va mais… Tu pourrais passer me voir un instant ?_

- J'arrive.

Sam sourit et enveloppa son ventre de ses bras protecteurs.

Janet toqua à la porte de la jeune femme cinq minutes pus tard, juste au moment où une contraction pliait la militaire en deux.

- Toc-toc, _dit Janet en poussant la porte_. Sam ? Oh mon Dieu, Sam ! Depuis quand ça dure ?

Sam souffla et laissa la douleur s'estomper avant de relaver la tête et de répondre.

- Bientôt cinq heures… _souffla Sam avant qu'une nouvelle contraction ne requière toute son attention_.

- Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu plus tôt ?

- Jack…

- Sam, ce n'est pas parce que Jack n'est pas là que ton bébé n'a pas décidé de pointer le bout de son nez !

- Mais Jack… Hum… Jack lui a… Fait promettre… De l'attendre…

- En même temps, avec les parents qu'il a ce bébé…

- Très… Drôle… _souffla Sam avant qu'une nouvelle contraction ne se manifeste_.

- Sam, il faut que je te fasse transporter d'urgence à l'infirmerie !

- Pas le temps… Pousser…

A ce moment-là, les bruits caractérisant l'ouverture de la Porte des Etoiles retentirent et Janet se saisit du téléphone.

- _Hammond._

- Général, c'est Janet. Envoyez Jack immédiatement dans ses quartiers, Sam est sur le point de mettre son bébé au monde.

- _Entendu._

Janet raccrocha et se tourna vers Sam.

- A nous deux maintenant, _dit Janet en déshabillant délicatement la jeune femme_.

Jack débarqua moins de cinq minutes plus tard dégoulinant. Ils avaient essuyé un violent orage juste avant de passer la Porte ce qui expliquait son état. Il se précipita au chevet de sa femme.

- Sam, ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ?

- A ton avis !

Jack lança un regard à Janet qui l'encouragea à s'occuper de sa femme. Il approcha sa main de son visage mais Sam s'écarta au dernier moment.

- Me touche pas ! T'es dégueulasse !

- Sam, j'y suis pour rien ! Il y a eu un orage…

- M'en fous ! T'es même pas propre… Pour la naissance du bébé ! _termina Sam en poussant de toutes ses forces_.

- Mais…

- T'aurais… Pu faire un effort merde ! … Ne crois pas que je vais… Accoucher tous les jours !

- Je sais mon Amour… Je sais…

- Oh punaise… Ça fait mal…

- C'est de ta faute Sam ! Si tu n'avais pas attendu le dernier moment pour me prévenir, j'aurai pu te faire une péridurale ! Encore un petit effort Sam, la tête est bien engagée.

- Regarde bien Jack! … Parce que c'est la… Dernière fois que … Tu vis un moment pareil !

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, un petit cri retentit dans la pièce et Janet se dépêcha de déposer le nouveau-né sur le ventre de Sam. Les jeunes parents étaient émus aux larmes.

- Un fils, tu m'as donné un fils ! Je t'aime Sam, _dit Jack en déposant un baiser salé sur le front de sa femme_.

- Charlie va être déçu…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Charlie ! Il est parfait ce bébé.

Mais Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une violente douleur lui vrilla le ventre. Voyant le visage de sa femme se crisper et un gémissement de douleur lui échapper, Jack se retourna vers Janet fou d'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe doc ?

- Je ne sais pas. Prenez votre fils dans vos bras.

- Mais je suis trempé !

- Vite !

Obéissant, Jack prit délicatement son fils que Janet venait de libérer en urgence avant d'écarter doucement les jambes de Sam. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.


	7. Chapter 7

**Charlie O'Neill**

...

- Jack, rassurez-moi, vous n'avez toujours pas dépensé l'argent gagné au moment de votre mariage…

- Euh… Non mais pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce qu'il va falloir que vous achetiez de tout urgence un deuxième berceau !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Mon fils n'est pas si gros que ça ! _dit Jack en regardant le bébé_.

- Votre fils non mais comme le numéro deux arrive…

- Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est pas possible ! _haleta Sam_. Personne ne nous a rien dit !

- Il semblerait que ces deux coquins se soient amusés à jouer à cache-cache avec nous. Allez Sam, concentre-toi de nouveau. Il va falloir pousser.

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu peux pas faire… Les choses comme tout le monde… Et commencer par… Un seul bébé ! _dit Sam en fusillant Jack du regard_.

- En tout cas je suis ravi car ce petit homme devait être le dernier…

- Bah là, c'est… Vraiment le dernier ! _cracha Sam_.

La dernière réplique de Sam se termina dans un cri auquel un autre petit fit rapidement écho. Le sourire de Janet s'agrandit quand elle déposa le deuxième bébé sur le ventre de la jeune maman épuisée.

- J'en connais un qui sera ravi…

- Pourquoi Jack ?

- Parce qu'il a finalement aussi une petite sœur…

Des larmes de joie coulaient sur les visages des jeunes parents. Jack s'assit sur le bord du lit aux côtés de sa femme et déposa son fils dans ses bras pour ainsi prendre sa fille dans les siens. Janet termina ses soins sur la jeune maman et s'éclipsa étant donné que les enfants et la maman allaient bien. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle sourit en découvrant le Général Hammond, Teal'c, Daniel, Jacob, Rick et Molly derrière ladite porte.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Sam est fatiguée mais elle va bien.

- Et le bébé ?

- Pour le bébé, je laisse à Jack le soin de vous annoncer la nouvelle mais tout va bien.

Dans la chambre, Jack regarda son épouse et ses enfants. Il n'avait pas assez de mots pour décrire l'avalanche de sentiments qui l'assaillait.

- Comment allons-nous les appeler ? _demanda soudain Sam_.

- Je te propose un deal, tu choisis le prénom de notre fils et moi celui de notre fille.

- Ça marche pour moi mais mon petit doigt me dit que le prénom de cette petite crevette est déjà choisi…

- Que penses-tu de Léna Elisabeth Sara ?

- C'est adorable ! Bonjour Léna…

- Je suis heureux que tu aimes… Et notre petit homme ?

- J'aime bien Tom Henry Michael…

- Bienvenue dans le monde Tom…

Jack et Sam échangèrent un tendre baiser puis Jack redéposa Léna dans le creux des bras de Sam au côté de son frère et se leva.

- Tu vas où ?

- Annoncer à tous ceux qui l'attendent la nouvelle de cette naissance surprise.

- Ne ferme pas complètement la porte, je veux entendre leurs réactions.

Jack sourit et sortit sur le pas de la porte pour faire face aux curieux.

- J'ai l'immense honneur de vous faire part de la naissance de Tom Henry Michael O'Neill.

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est super ! J'ai un petit fils !

- Charlie va être déçu mais je suis sûr que son frère sera le charmer…

- Une minute, je n'ai pas terminé…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chéri ? Janet nous a pourtant dit que tout allait bien…

- Ainsi que Léna Elisabeth Sara O'Neill.

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu.

- Des jumeaux ?

- Mon fils, tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié !

- Dans cette histoire Papa, je ne suis pas seul !

- On peut les voir ?

- Euh… Sam est fatiguée…

- _Laisse-les entrer cinq minutes Jack…_

- Tu es sure ?

- _Ils ont bien le droit de rencontrer les deux nouveaux membres de la famille…_

- D'accord, _dit Jack en ouvrant la porte_.

- Je suis désolée mais je préfèrerai qu'on laisse la maman et les petits se reposer un peu. Revenez plutôt demain en fin de matinée.

- D'accord.

- Si vous voulez, je vous enverrai des photos avec mon portable.

- Ah ça oui ! On en tous preneurs je pense.

Sur ce, Jack retourna auprès de sa famille et découvrit Sam un bébé sur son ventre et l'autre dans le creux de son bras, libérant ainsi une main pour tenir le téléphone. Jack enclencha le haut-parleur.

- Oui Charlie, tu as bien entendu. Tu as un petit frère Tom Henry Michael et une petite sœur Léna Elisabeth Sara.

- _C'est trop bien ! Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir venir les voir ?_

- Dès demain. Rick et Molly passeront te prendre à la sortie du Lycée pour te conduire à la base.

- _En tout cas, merci pour les prénoms…_

- C'est normal mon grand. Tu veux parler à ton père ?

- _Non, dis-lui juste de bien s'occuper de vous trois et que je l'embrasse_.

- Moi aussi je t'embrasse Charlie et ne t'en fais pas pour Sam, Tom et Léna.

La conversation se termina et la petite famille commença à prendre ses marques à quatre.

Deux heures plus tard, Janet réapparut dans la chambre avec un berceau et suivit de près par Alycia. Les deux femmes vérifièrent que tout allait bien pour les petits et les habillèrent de petits pyjamas blancs achetés au cas où avant de les installer côte à côte dans le petit berceau. Janet examina de nouveau Sam et fut satisfaite de son état. Elle prit la décision de faire transférer la petite famille à l'infirmerie par plus de sécurité mais Sam somnolait et elle avait peur que la jeune maman ne tienne pas assise dans un fauteuil. Jack comprit le dilemme du médecin et prit donc sa femme dans ses bras. Une fois à l'infirmerie, la jeune maman fut confortablement allongée avec ses enfants à côté d'elle. Janet avait même prit la peine de faire installer un vrai lit pour l'heureux papa.

Sam était épuisée mais heureuse. Elle ne parvenait pas à quitter ses petits anges des yeux.

- J'ai compté Sam, ils sont parfaits ! Dix petits doigts, dix petits orteils, un petit nez, une petite bouche et deux petits yeux chacun ! _dit Jack en s'éloignant de sa femme_.

- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? _demanda Sam en le retenant par la manche_.

- Nulle part. J'ai juste besoin de prendre une douche et d'enfiler des vêtements secs. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne serai pas loin puisque Daniel m'a apporté de quoi me changer. Ensuite je viendrai vous rejoindre pour dormir. Janet nous a gâtés avec ce lit supplémentaire. Je reviens vite mon Amour, _dit Jack avant d'embrasser Sam_.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain une petite demi-heure plus tard, il eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir que Janet était venue installée Sam pour la nuit aussi décida-t-il de prendre place sur le lit d'appoint pour ne pas la déranger.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser dormir loin de moi ? Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Merci pour ces deux trésors…

- Non Sam, merci à toi pour ce merveilleux cadeau…

- Viens prêt de moi… S'il te plait…

- A tes ordres Madame O'Neill, _dit Jack en faisant un rapide salut militaire_.

Jack s'approcha et Sam se décala pour lui faire une place dans le lit. L'heureux papa s'allongea doucement dans le dos de sa femme qu'il prit délicatement dans ses bras. Par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune maman, il pouvait regarder ses deux anges dormir au même titre que Sam.

- Merci.

- Non, merci à toi Sam. Tu as fait un travail fabuleux…

- Ils sont un peu petits et pas très gros mais Janet m'a assuré qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Mais dis-moi, tu vas faire comment pour les nourrir tous les deux ?

- Janet m'a proposé une solution : l'alternance sein/biberon. Ce qui veut dire qu'un certain papa et un certain grand frère risquent d'être mis à contribution.

- Pas de problème ! Je suis plus que partant !

- J'espère bien, _dit Sam en se retournant pour l'embrasser_.

Le couple reprit sa contemplation de ses jumeaux dans un silence serein. Par moment, on entendait un très léger bruit de succion ou un soupir d'aise de la part des nouveau-nés. Dans leur sommeil, Tom et Léna avaient bougé et s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Avec un sourire, Jack tendit le bras pour atteindre son appareil photo et immortalisa l'instant. Puis il renouvela la chose avec son portable et envoya la photo tant attendue à toute la famille avec comme message « Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, il y en a bien deux ! ».

- Je crois que je pourrais rester à les regarder dormir toute la nuit, _murmura Sam_.

- Dors, je veille sur vous trois.

Sam ne tarda pas à suivre le conseil de Jack, complètement vidée par cette double naissance surprise. L'heureux papa ne fut pas long à trouver le sommeil malgré la promesse faite à sa femme, la fatigue de la mission associée à l'émotion des naissances prit le dessus.

Quand Janet passa la porte un peu plus tard pour vérifier que tout allait bien, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant parents et enfants profondément endormis. Elle venait une nouvelle fois de remporter un pari contre Daniel en jurant que Jack et Sam seraient incapables de dormir loin l'un de l'autre et prit une photo pour attester de sa victoire.

Le lendemain matin, Jack fut le premier à se réveiller. Il regarda ses bébés, n'en revenant toujours pas de la surprise de la veille. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe de Sam avant de remarquer que l'un des petits avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il s'extirpa doucement des bras de sa compagne et sortit du lit sans la réveiller pour prendre le nouveau-né dans ses bras.

Bonjour toi ! On dirait que tu as les fesses toutes sales, _chuchota Jack au bébé_. Viens, on va aller voir ta tante Janet.

Jack quitta la chambre pour trouver Janet en train de se reposer dans la petite pièce prévue à cet effet. A contre cœur, il la réveilla.

Un problème Jack ?

Rien de grave Doc mais il semblerait que Bébé ait la couche pleine. Vous auriez des couches que je puisse le changer ?

Bien sûr, suivez-moi. S'agit-il de Tom ou de Léna ?

Laissez-moi lui ouvrir la couche et je serai en mesure de vous le dire, _répondit Jack confus_.

Ne vous en faites pas Jack, Sam et vous serez bien vite qui est qui. Allez hop, c'est parti pour une séance de changement de couches avec Super Papa !

Jack déposa avec précaution l'enfant sur la table d'examen et se mit au devoir de défaire les trois petites pressions du pyjama. Janet souriait de la maladresse du jeune papa.

J'avais oublié à quel point ces choses étaient pénibles à enlever, _grimaça Jack_.

Après cinq minutes d'effort, il parvint à libérer les petites jambes du bébé qui le regardait avec admiration.

J'ai comme l'intuition que tu es Léna, _sourit Jack_.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça Colonel ?

Un petit air de Sam qui me fait fondre, _dit Jack en retirant la couche du bébé_. J'ai gagné ! Coucou ma puce !

Sous les conseils avisés de Janet, Jack langea sa fille et c'est fier de lui qu'il réussit à rhabiller sa fille. Il la reprit dans le creux de ses bras et, ensemble, père et fille retournèrent dans la chambre où Sam et Tom dormaient encore. Jack s'assit dans le fauteuil pendant que Léna se rendormait doucement dans ses bras. Lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la scène en face d'elle. Il ne manquait plus que Charlie et le tableau aurait été parfait. Avisant l'appareil photo sur la table de nuit, elle s'en saisit et immortalisa l'instant.

Hey ! Tu es réveillée. Bien dormi ?

Merveilleusement. Ça me fait juste drôle de ne plus sentir les bébés bouger.

Ils vont bouger autrement, _sourit Jack_.

Que fais-tu déjà debout ?

Léna était réveillée et avait besoin d'être changée.

Tom ne tarda pas à se réveiller à son tour et Jack déposa Léna dans les bras de sa mère pour aller chercher une couche pour son fils. Sous le regard attentif de Sam, Jack changea son fils avec un peu plus de confiance que pour sa fille. Janet vint pour examiner ses patients et fut satisfaite de leur état de santé.

Un peu avant midi, Jacob passa sa tête à travers l'entrebâillure de la porte.

- Toc-toc ?

- Entre Papa.

- Si je vous dérange, je peux repasser dans un moment, _proposa Jacob en voyant les heureux parents nourrir leurs progénitures._

- Papa, allaiter les nouveaux nés est quelque chose de naturel. Allez viens voir tes petits enfants…

- Alors ? Qui est qui ?

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard confus avant de refaire face à Jacob.

- Je vous dirais ça quand il sera l'heure de les changer…

- Quoi ? Vous ne différenciez pas vos enfants ?

- Ils se ressemblent tellement…

- Mais quand Léna me regarde, je sais que c'est elle car elle a ce petit quelque chose qui me rappelle sa Maman…

- Je vois que mon gendre est tombé sous le charme de sa fille !

- Ils ont passé un petit moment à deux ce matin pendant que Tom et moi dormions encore.

Le bébé que Sam allaitait poussa un soupir de contentement et relâcha doucement le sein de sa mère.

- J'en connais un qui est repu…

- Tu veux le prendre Papa ?

- Je peux ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et Jacob s'approcha pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras. Le petit que Jack nourrissait sombra lui aussi dans un sommeil réparateur. L'heureux papa déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son enfant avant de le coucher dans son berceau. Jacob s'approcha du berceau et observa l'enfant endormi avant de s'assoir dans le fauteuil pour bercer le deuxième.

- Tu as vraiment fait du beau travail ma fille, _dit Jacob ému et fier_.

- Rien n'aurait été possible sans Jack Papa.

- Mais c'est toi qui les a portés pendant neuf mois ma chérie… _souligna Jack avant d'embrasser sa femme_.

- La nuit a été bonne ?

- Oui… Je crois que Tom et Léna étaient aussi fatigués que leur maman.

- Croyez-en mon expérience, ça ne va pas durer…

- Ne t'en fait pas Papa, Jack et moi sommes parfaitement au courant de cet état de fait, _sourit Sam_.

- Au fait, je pouponne, je pouponne et j'en oublie de vous donner les cadeaux pour Tom et Léna ! Mais quel grand-père indigne je fais !

Jacob déposa le bébé dans le berceau au côté de son jumeau et s'éclipsa un instant avant de revenir pour tendre deux petits paquets à sa fille et à son gendre. Sam reçut un petit sachet rose dans lequel elle trouva un doudou en forme de souris dans les tons mauves et une petite robe avec une petite culotte assortie pour cacher la couche, un chemisier, des petits chaussons et un bandeau ainsi qu'un petit gilet blanc.

- Papa ! C'est magnifique ! Léna va être à croquer là-dedans. Et toi Jack, qui a-t-il dans ton paquet bleu ?

Jack l'ouvrit et en sortit un doudou en forme d'ours dans les tons marrons clairs et une petite salopette marron claire également accompagnée d'un polo, d'un gilet, de chaussures et d'une petite casquette, le tout dans les tons bleus ciel.

- Je connais deux petites crevettes qui vont être à croquer vêtues comme ça ! Merci Jacob.

- Non Fiston, merci à toi d'avoir rendu ma fille heureuse et de m'avoir donné deux magnifiques petits enfants !

- Trois Papa. N'oublie pas Charlie !

- Comment pourrais-je oublié mon petit génie !

Jack leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente de son surnom et Sam sourit. Elle savait que derrière l'exaspération affichée de son époux devant les talents scientifiques de son fils se cachait un profond sentiment de fierté.


	8. Chapter 8

**Charlie O'Neill**

...

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Sam ne s'inquiète du retard de ses beaux-parents et de son fils.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ma Chérie ?

- Charlie et tes parents devraient déjà être arrivés depuis longtemps. Il finissait ses cours à 14 heures 30 et il ne faut pas une heure et demie pour faire le trajet entre son lycée et la base !

- Si Maman ! Surtout quand on doit faire un détour par un certain magasin, _répondit Charlie en pénétrant dans la chambre un immense sourire aux lèvres_. Alors, où sont mon frère et ma sœur ?

- Pour le moment, ils dorment, _dit Jack en désignant le berceau_.

Charlie s'en approcha et son sourire s'agrandit encore si c'était encore possible.

- Comment ils sont trop beaux ! Qui est qui ?

- Fais comme tes parents, ouvre leurs couches et tu sauras, _ironisa Jacob_.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Papa, le bébé qui est le plus prêt de toi est Tom.

- Et le plus prêt de vous Jacob est Léna.

- Comment le savez-vous ? _s'étonna Jacob_.

- Nous sommes leurs parents, non ?

- Il n'empêche que tout à l'heure vous n'en saviez pas plus que moi…

- Oui mais là on a joué aux chaises musicales depuis le dernier changement, _avoua Jack avec un clin d'œil à Sam_.

- Bon et maintenant jeune homme, pourrais-tu nous dire où tu as trainé tes grands-parents ?

- …

- Charlie ?

- Votre fils s'est amusé à nous trainer, comme tu dis si bien Sam, dans un magasin de puériculture…

- Un magasin de puériculture ? Mais pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as fait des folies pour ton frère et ta sœur…

- Ça va faire bientôt six mois que j'économise pour la naissance du bébé et plus d'un mois que j'ai sélectionné ce que je voulais offrir au bébé si c'était une fille ou un garçon. J'avais même posé une option sur les deux ne sachant pas si j'allais avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère… Alors ce soir j'ai voulu aller chercher mes cadeaux pour les leurs offrir…

- Fiston, tu n'étais pas obligé d'acheter quoi que ce soit pour eux !

- En effet Papa mais j'y tenais vraiment. Tenez, _dit Charlie en tendant les petits paquets à ses parents_.

Jack et Sam ouvrirent et découvrirent deux petites peluches à l'effigie de l'armée ainsi que deux magnifiques pyjamas. Ils étaient tous les deux blanc mais chacun avait sa petite particularité brodé en rose ou bleu sur le devant ainsi que le prénom de l'enfant.

- C'est superbe Charlie !

- Une vendeuse du magasin réalise les personnalisations pour les clients et je lui avais parlé de mes souhaits. Comme elle trouvait mes intensions mignonnes, elle a accepté de faire ce que je voulais même si on ne savait pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Elle m'a dit que mon choix de personnalisation lui plaisait et comme sa sœur est enceinte elle trouverait toujours une solution pour l'adapter à son neveu ou sa nièce.

- Mais comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour les prénoms ?

- Quand j'ai su pour Tom et Léna, je l'ai joint pour son portable pour lui transmettre la bonne nouvelle ainsi que les prénoms de ces deux petits anges. Elle m'a dit que je pourrais venir chercher les petits pyjamas dès la fin de mes cours aujourd'hui.

- Viens-là que je t'embrasse mon chéri, _dit Sam émue aux larmes_.

Charlie se blottit dans les bras de sa mère sous les regards émus du reste de la famille.

Un peu plus tard, les bébés se réveillèrent et réclamèrent à manger. Sam se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras pendant que Jack s'occupaient de Tom. Le petit garçon avait en effet eu le droit à un moment privilégié avec sa maman lors de la tétée précédente. La jeune mère s'installa contre ses oreillers.

- Charlie, veux-tu prendre Tom dans tes bras pendant que je vais chercher son biberon ?

- C'est vrai ? Je peux ? _demanda Charlie les yeux pétillants_.

- Bien sûr mon grand. Assied-toi confortablement.

L'adolescent obéit sans plus attendre et Jack déposa Tom dans les bras de son grand frère. Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le biberon, Jack n'eut pas le courage de séparer ses deux fils et tendit le biberon à son ainé.

- Vraiment ? _demanda Charlie plein d'espoir_.

- Vraiment. Fais juste attention à ce que Tom ne boive pas trop vite.

- Tu restes prêt de moi, hein ?

- Bien sûr mon grand.

Molly mitrailla de photos la scène de ses deux petits fils ensemble sous les regards attentifs de leurs parents. En effet, même si Sam s'occupait en priorité de Léna, elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à ses fils. La fin d'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle. Après avoir profité de son frère, Charlie eut un moment privilégié avec Léna qu'il langea avant de lui enfiler le petit pyjama qu'il lui avait acheté.

- Et voilà une petite Léna toute propre et prête pour un nouveau biberon, _dit Charlie en tendant le bébé à son père_.

- Merci mon grand.

- Nous allons rentrés et vous laissez vous reposer, _intervint Rick_.

- Vous avez raison Rick.

- Tu vas dormir où Papa ?

- George m'a proposé les quartiers des invités.

- Et pourquoi ne pas dormir chez nous ? La chambre d'amis est prête tout comme celle du bébé… Enfin de l'un des bébés…

Un pli soucieux se dessina sur le front de Jack à la pensée qu'un de ses enfants n'avait pas d'espace à lui dans la maison. Sam comprit son inquiétude mais elle savait que personne n'y pouvait rien. Personne n'avait prévu qu'ils auraient deux bébés et non un. Les petits O'Neill avaient joué à cache-cache à chacune des échographies que Janet et son gynécologue lui avaient fait passer.

- Je propose quelque chose. Ce soir, vous êtes notre invité Jacob et demain nous irons vous installer chez les enfants.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

- Mais vous ne vous dérangez pas le moins du monde Jacob puisque nous vous le proposons ! Et puis ça vous donnera une occasion de revoir la maison de votre fille.

- Vous vivez dans l'ancienne maison de ma fille ?

- C'est toujours ça maison vous savez.

- Nous venons seulement de la mettre en vente en fait…

- Et mon petit doigt me dit que vous n'allez pas tarder à recevoir une offre, _intervint Charlie malicieux_.

- Saurais-tu quelque chose que nous ignorons ?

- C'est juste une intuition Maman mais je n'en dirai pas plus…

Sur ce, Molly, Rick, Jacob et Charlie quittèrent l'infirmerie de la base et rentrèrent dans l'ancienne maison de Sam. La petite famille restée dans la chambre passa une agréable soirée avant une nuit plutôt mouvementée, les bébés se réveillant régulièrement pour téter.

Le couple prenait doucement ses marques avec les bébés. Janet arriva dans leur chambre un immense sourire aux lèvres. Depuis la naissance et malgré le deuxième lit prévu pour lui, Jack et Sam partageaient le lit de la jeune maman. Le couple dormait encore profitant d'un moment de calme entre deux tétées mais les nouveau-nés avaient leurs petits yeux grands ouverts et leurs petits poings dans leurs bouches.

- Je vous laisse l'immense honneur de réveiller vos parents et je reviens dans une heure quand vous serez repus, _souffla Janet en déposant un biberon sur la table de chevet de sa meilleure amie_. Aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour pour vous deux ! Vous allez découvrir les joies du bain avec vos parents !

Janet s'éclipsa et les bébés ne tardèrent pas à donner de la voix, tenaillés par la faim.

- On dirait que Léna et Tom nous réclament, _dit la voix ensommeillée de Sam en se redressant_.

- Ne bouge pas, je t'apporte Léna, _répondit Jack en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme_.

- Merci.

Comme promis, une heure plus tard, Janet passa la tête par la porte de leur chambre.

- Alors ? Tout se passe bien ?

- C'est magique Janet ! _s'émerveilla Sam_.

- Je n'en doute pas. Vous êtes prêts pour la suite ?

- Des examens médicaux ?

- Non, juste le premier bain de vos petits anges…

- Vraiment ?

Janet hocha la tête de manière affirmative et ouvrit grand la porte pour pénétrer dans la pièce avec une petite table roulante contenant tout le nécessaire à la toilette des jumeaux.

- Alors ? Qui s'occupe de qui ?

- Je te propose un échange comme ça on aura chacun eu un petit moment privilégié avec chacun de nos enfants.

- Je savais que j'avais épousé un génie !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Jack déposa Tom dans le berceau et prit Léna dans ses bras. La jeune maman s'assit sur le bord de son lit et observa son mari donner son premier bain à leur fille. Sous l'œil averti de Janet, il remplit le lavabo de la chambre d'eau tiède et en vérifia la température avant de déshabiller Léna. Il savonna le bébé mais Sam lut de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Jack au moment de plonger l'enfant dans l'eau.

- Et si elle glisse ? _demanda le militaire avec inquiétude à Janet_.

- Je suis à côté de vous Jack mais, ne vous en faites pas, je suis persuadée que tout va bien se passer, _le rassura Janet._

- Vous êtes sure ?

- J'ai confiance en toi Jack, _souffla Sam qui s'était approchée_.

Après un regard à sa compagne, Jack prit délicatement sa fille entre ses mains et la déposa délicatement dans l'eau. La petite fille poussa un soupir de contentement et plongea son regard dans celui de son père.

- On dirait que ça lui plait bien, _sourit Sam_.

Le bébé en effet jouait de ses jambes et éclaboussait copieusement son père.

- Dis-donc jeune fille ! _dit Jack faussement sérieux_, tu trouves ça drôle d'arroser ton père comme ça ?

- Visiblement oui Jack, _sourit Janet_.

Après avoir laissé l'enfant se délasser, Jack souleva de nouveau Léna et la déposa sur la serviette préparée avec soin par Janet. Il sécha le bébé et lui fit les soins pour son petit cordon sous les consignes de Janet avant de la rhabiller. Mais Jack rencontra quelques difficultés avec les pressions du petit pyjama.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! _s'énerva Jack au bout d'un moment_.

- Un problème Chéri ?

- J'avais oublié à quel point ces petites choses étaient pénibles à fermer !

- Tu parles de quoi exactement ?

- Des pressions ! Ils ne pourraient pas les faire plus grande non !

Sam éclata de rire et passa une main dans le dos de son époux.

- Tu voudrais qu'elles soient grandes comme eux ?

- Désolé…

- Je t'aime Jack ! Même avec tes défauts… Surtout avec tes défauts…

- Mais…

- Chut…

Sam embrassa Jack avant que ce dernier ne prenne sa fille dans ses bras ayant enfin réussi à venir à bout des pressions de son pyjama. Il la déposa dans le berceau et prit Tom pour l'apporter à Sam et ne pas qu'elle se fatigue trop. Pendant que Janet changeait l'eau du lavabo, Sam prit son fils contre elle avant de le déposer sur la table pour le déshabiller. Le nouveau-né ne semblait pas très heureux d'avoir été dérangé dans son sommeil et ronchonnait.

- C'est bizarre mais Tom me rappelle quelqu'un quand il est comme ça, _ironisa Sam en regardant Jack droit dans les yeux_.

- Très drôle…

- Je trouve aussi mon chéri, _sourit Sam_.

Sam déshabilla son fils et le savonna mais, au moment de le rincer dans l'eau, elle ressentit la même angoisse que Jack quelques instants plus tôt. Jack le comprit de suite.

- Sam, j'ai confiance en toi. Il faut juste que tu maintiennes Tom et tout se passera bien.

Sam sourit à Jack le remerciant de son soutien et plongea son fils dans l'eau. Ce dernier changea tout de suite d'humeur au contact de l'eau, s'égaillant instantanément. Tom se mit à gazouiller et à s'agiter éclaboussant de ses petites jambes sa Maman. Sam le laissa se détendre et profiter de son bain avant de le sortir pour le sécher et lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires à son petit cordon. Elle rhabilla son petit Homme avant qu'il ne prenne froid et le déposa dans le berceau au côté de sa sœur. Jack prit Sam dans ses bras et ensemble ils regardèrent leurs enfants dormir. Se sentant de trop, Janet sortit.

Le temps fila à une allure folle et il fut bientôt temps pour la famille au complet de réintégrer son domicile. Charlie avait hâte de montrer la surprise qu'il avait préparée grâce à l'aide de ses grands-parents, Daniel, Teal'c et Janet.

- Tu vas nous expliquer ce qui t'arrive ?

- Vous verrez ! _s'exclama Charlie avec plein de mystères_.

- J'ai hâte de voir car je ne supporte plus tes petites allusions…

Charlie poussa la porte de la maison et s'effaça pour laisser ses parents et les bébés passer.

- Bienvenue à la maison Tom ! Bienvenue à la maison Léna !

Charlie s'accroupit aux côtés des nacelles dans lesquelles reposaient les jumeaux. Il détacha Léna et la prit dans ses bras avant de se redresser et de prendre la nacelle contenant Tom de sa main libre.

- Tu vas où comme ça avec les deux petits ?

- Leur montrer leur chambre pardi !

- Tu fais attention, je ne suis pas rassurée de te voir porter les deux bébés comme ça…

- Et bien prends Tom et suis-moi Maman.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire ! Ça ne pouvait pas attendre cinq minutes, non ?

Charlie ne répondit pas à sa mère et son sourire s'agrandit quand il prit la direction des chambres. Il ouvrit la nurserie et Sam ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur.

- Sam tout va bien ? _s'inquiéta Jack_.

Comme aucun son ne lui répondit, Jack se précipita vers sa famille et se figea sur le pas de la nurserie.

- Surprise !

- Je… Tu…

- Ça vous en bouche un coin hein ?

- Mais comment as-tu fait ?

- Tout le monde m'a aidé et voilà le résultat ! Une vraie nurserie pour les deux bébés !

Jack et Sam restaient sans voix. Leur ainé avait tout simplement réaménagé la pièce pour qu'elle accueille son frère et sa sœur. Jack et Sam reconnurent les effets qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes acheté pour le bébé mais ils avaient été ré-agencés et multipliés par deux. Un pan de mur avait été peint en vert clair et un second qui faisait l'angle avec le premier en jaune paille. Devant chacun d'eux se trouvait un berceau avec un tour de lit et une turbulette assortis à la couleur du mur et une commode. Sur chacun des murs reposaient des étagères sur lesquelles avaient été disposées des peluches, des doudous, des jouets et des livres pour enfants. Dans l'angle opposé avait été installé une table à langer ainsi qu'un rocking-chair.

- J'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas… _dit Charlie en déposant sa sœur dans le petit lit jaune paille_.

- Mon fils, c'est tout simplement magnifique ! _dit Jack ému en prenant Charlie dans ses bras_. Je suis fier de toi mon grand !

- Ton père a raison, _dit Sam en couchant Tom dans le second berceau_, tu as fait un travail magnifique !

- Comme les petits ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller pour réclamer à manger, je propose à ma superbe femme et à mon merveilleux fils ainé de venir prendre un petit moment à trois…

- Nous te suivons Papa.

Jack quitta la nurserie mais Sam retint Charlie par le bras.

- Un problème Maman ?

- Non mon chéri, _dit_ _Sam très émue en prenant l'adolescent dans ses bras_.

Charlie se laissa faire avant de doucement s'écarter de la militaire.

- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive Maman ? Tu m'inquiètes…

- Je… J'avais tellement peur que tu n'apprécies pas l'enfant que je portais…

- Sam ! Tu es ma deuxième mère depuis plus de cinq ans ! Tu m'as soutenu à la mort de Maman, tu m'as adopté et tu as épousé Papa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- Je crois qu'il ne fallait cette nurserie…

- Et bien tu l'as maintenant ! Ne doute jamais à quel point je vous aime Papa et toi ! Et à quel point j'aimerai chacun des enfants qui viendront agrandir ma famille ! Tu es ma mère ! Quoi qu'il arrive et pour toujours !

- Je t'aime mon chéri !

- Moi aussi Maman, _dit Charlie en ponctuant sa phrase d'un baiser sonore sur la joue de sa mère_.

Jack n'avait rien manqué de l'échange entre Sam et son fils. Il savait que quelque chose tracassait Sam et il était reconnaissant à Charlie d'avoir su trouver les mots qui la rassureraient définitivement. A partir de ce moment-là, la famille O'Neill au grand complet trouva ses marques et tout ce passa bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Charlie O'Neill**

...

**Epilogue - **_**Près de 8 ans plus tard**_

_**...  
**_

La famille O'Neill au grand complet se préparait à se rendre à la remise officielle de diplôme de Charlie. Depuis plus de deux ans, le jeune homme était parti terminé ses études d'officiers de l'US Air Force et il n'avait que très peu vu ses parents et ses frères et sœurs durant cette période. Janet et Daniel, qui avaient fini par se marier trois ans plus tôt, devaient passer avec Cassie et leur fils de 18 mois Mathéo pour récupérer les enfants O'Neill afin de les accompagner à la cérémonie de remises des diplômes et des affectations. Jack et Sam, quant à eux, n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de se rendre à la cérémonie parmi les officiels et non parmi les familles. Jack avait été promu Général et commandant du SGC. Sam de son côté était passée Colonel, commandait l'unité SG-1 qui avait été renforcée d'un nouvel élément quelque peu tête brûlée et avait été désignée comme second de la base. Ils se devaient donc de revêtir leur tenue d'apparat car l'un des nouveaux diplômés allait rejoindre leurs rangs au SGC.

- A ton avis, qui va-t-on récupérer ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Je trouve d'ailleurs étrange que nous n'ayons pas reçu plus d'informations…

- De toute manière nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix…

- C'est nul ! Je ne ressemble à rien, _soupira Sam en essayant de lisser son uniforme par-dessus son ventre plus que rebondi_.

- Mais non ma Chérie ! Tu es juste magnifique !

- Je ressemble plus à une énorme baleine épuisée… _dit la jeune femme, des larmes perlant à ses yeux_.

- Sam, _répliqua Jack en prenant son épouse dans ses bras_. Tu es tout simplement une femme enceinte d'un peu plus de huit mois avec un travail passionnant mais prenant et plusieurs enfants en bas âges à la maison. Mais tu restes ma merveilleuse épouse que j'aime par-dessus tout.

- Merci Jack.

Le couple échangea un baiser avant de sortir de leur chambre pour vérifier que leurs enfants étaient correctement habillés. L'inspection venait juste de se terminer quand la famille Jackson sonna à la porte. Comme convenu, Daniel, Janet et les enfants se répartirent entre le véhicule du couple et le mini bus des O'Neill pendant que Jack et Sam se rendaient à la cérémonie en voiture officielle.

- Je n'en reviens pas que notre fils ainé ait déjà 23 ans…

- Et qu'il soit diplômé officier de l'US Air Force !

- A qui le dis-tu…

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence et le couple prit bientôt place au premier rang de la tribune officielle. La cérémonie commença et les jeunes diplômés furent appelés du dernier au premier. Charlie avait fait grand secret de son classement et le couple attendait avec impatience de voir leur fils recevoir son grade et son affectation. Rapidement il ne resta plus que trois jeunes officiers parmi lesquels leur fils. Le couple échangea un regard rempli de fierté avant de reporter leur attention sur les jeunes gens sur la tribune.

- Sergent Melinda Carpenter.

Une jeune femme déterminée s'avança et salua le militaire devant elle.

- Le Sergent Carpenter s'est illustrée dans bien des domines, notamment scientifique. Après en avoir longuement discuté avec elle, le Sergent Carpenter est affectée au Pentagone dans le service de recherche.

Un homme se leva et la jeune officier vint saluer son nouveau supérieur avant de regagner sa place dans le rang. Jack regarda Sam.

- Le Pentagone ?

- Mon ancien service je pense. Il s'agit du Colonel Taylor, un ancien collègue…

- Tu n'as pas saisi ce que ça voulait dire ? _interrogea Jack_.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Sam quand elle entendit le nom suivant.

- Capitaine Charlie O'Neill.

- Capitaine ? _murmurèrent Jack et Sam surpris_.

Charlie s'avança et salua fièrement le militaire qui lui remit ses décorations.

- Premier de sa promotion, le Capitaine O'Neill accède dès sa sortie de l'école au grade de Capitaine pour service rendu à la Nation. Nous avons l'immense privilège de lui remettre la médaille du mérite pour son implication et son aide auprès d'équipes déjà en place lors de situations critiques.

Les yeux de ses parents et de tous les membres du SGC présent se remplirent de fierté et une larme coula même sur la joue de sa mère. Jack lui serra sa main en signe de réconfort.

- Le Capitaine O'Neill est affecté à la Base de Cheyenne Mountain dans le Colorado pour y intégrer l'élite de la recherche satellite américaine.

Jack et Sam se levèrent et regardèrent leur fils s'approcher d'eux pour les saluer. Ils lui rendirent son salut et le jeune homme rejoignit les rangs.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, vous venez de découvrir l'ensemble des officiers de cette promotion.

Tous les jeunes diplômés se mirent au garde à vous avant de se disperser. Certains se précipitèrent vers leur famille pour les saluer. D'autres comme Charlie restèrent à discuter avec leurs amis.

- Punaise Charlie ! T'as tiré le gros lot niveau supérieur ! Le type n'a pas l'air commode du tout mais alors la blonde…

Le jeune homme siffla et Charlie se mordit la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire.

- Ouais ! Un vrai canon ! Dommage qu'elle soit enceinte jusqu'au coup, j'en aurai bien fait mon quatre heures, _renchérit un deuxième_.

- Tu aimes les vieilles maintenant ? _questionna un troisième_.

- Les vieilles ? Non mais tu déconnes ! Cette belle blonde ne doit pas dépasser les 40 ans !

Charlie laissa ses copains parler sachant qu'il aurait sa petite vengeance très bientôt.

- Charlie ! Charlie !

Deux petites bombes se précipitèrent dans les bras de leur frère pour sa plus grande joie.

- Tom ! Léna ! Comment vous allez les crapules ?

- Charlie, _râla Tom à la manière de son père_.

- On n'est pas des crapules, _renchérit Léna en mettant les points sur ses hanches_.

- D'accord, d'accord, _capitula Charlie avec un sourire_. Mais dites-moi vous deux, où sont les autres ?

Devant la mine piteuse des jumeaux, Charlie comprit qu'ils avaient échappé à la vigilance de leur oncle et tante. Il reposa les jumeaux au sol et les regarda sévèrement.

- Vous savez pourtant que vous ne devez pas vous enfuir comme ça !

- Mais on voulait te voir nous…

- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre cinq minutes ?

- Charlie ! Charlie ! _appela une petite voix fluette_.

- Hey Rose ! _s'exclama Charlie en réceptionnant la petite fille de six ans dans ses bras_. Comment va Miss Casse-Cou ?

- Trop bien ! Tu m'as manqué…

- Toi aussi ma grande ! Ce que tu as changé depuis la dernière fois !

Le jeune homme sentit alors une petite main le tirer par sa manche et découvrit Lindsay qui, du haut de ses presque quatre ans, lui tendait ses petits bras.

- Mais oui Lindsay, moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir, _dit le jeune homme en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras_.

En se redressant, il aperçut un petit bonhomme courir dans sa direction du plus vite qu'il pouvait avec ses petites jambes et Cassandra derrière lui à tenter de le rattraper.

- Je rêve ou c'est Michael ?

Les yeux pétillant de joie, il se précipita vers son petit frère de deux ans et le prit lui aussi dans ses bras.

Un petit sur chaque hanche, il salua Cassandra.

- Alors mademoiselle Jackson, comment vas-tu ?

- Super bien !

- Et tes parents ?

- Ils arrivent avec Mathéo.

- Et ça leur prend autant de temps ?

- Mon petit frère veut marcher tout seul mais il n'est pas encore très solide sur ses jambes… Du coup ils avancent à son rythme…

- Je comprends ça, _répondit Charlie avec un clin d'œil_.

- Dis-nous Charlie, c'est quoi toute cette marmaille ?

- Ce sont mes frères et sœurs et Cassandra ma cousine.

- Waouh ! Ça c'est de la famille !

- Tes parents n'ont pas chômé en tout cas !

- Bon les gars arrêtez un peu vos vannes à deux balles…

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai !

- On ne critique pas la famille du grand Charlie ! _dirent en chœur les quatre copains du jeune homme_.

Tout le monde rigola et les conversations reprirent. Les petits jouaient calmement sans faire attention à leurs ainés. Mais, bien vite, elles dévièrent de nouveau sur la nouvelle supérieure hiérarchique de Charlie. Cassandra fronça les sourcils mais ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire.

- N'empêche, enceinte ou pas, elle reste une bombe ta chef !

Le sourire de Charlie s'agrandit quand il vit ses parents arriver en compagnie de Janet, Daniel et Mathéo. Il ne fit rien pour arrêter ses compagnons.

- Punaise ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'une telle femme puisse être dans l'armée !

- Blonde aux yeux bleus… Le fantasme de bien des hommes !

- Je suis sûr que tu réussiras à en faire ce que tu veux d'elle ! Par contre le Général… Je n'aimerai pas avoir à faire à lui…

- Et pourquoi donc Sergent ? _intervint la voix dure de Jack qui avait entendu une bonne partie de la conversation_.

Les quatre jeunes gens se retournèrent pour faire face à un Général et une Colonel visiblement en colère ainsi qu'un couple habillé en civil. Charlie sourit à ses parents qui comprirent son petit manège. Ils savaient que Charlie avait souffert des railleries de ses amis pendant ses classes et devinaient qu'il souhaitait leur donner une petite leçon.

- Je… Euh…

- Je vous aurai cru plus éloquent tous autant que vous êtes…

- Vous oubliez mon Général qu'il est plus facile pour ces jeunes personnes de parler dans le dos des gens, _intervint Sam_.

- Et vous Capitaine O'Neill ? Participez-vous à ces commentaires déplacés ?

- Nous vous assurons mon Général que Charlie n'a absolument pas participé…

- C'est vrai Monsieur.

- Mais j'espère bien ! _dit Jack avec un sourire_.

- Mais dis-moi Charlie comment Diable t'es-tu débrouillé pour être affecté au SGC sans que nous en soyons informés ?

- J'ai fait ma requête directement auprès de grand-père George qui l'a transmise au Président.

- Attend une minute Charlie. Tu connais le Président ?

- C'est une longue histoire les gars…

- Et tu as l'air de bien connaître le Général et le Colonel…

C'est le moment que choisirent les bébés de Sam pour donner de violents coups à leur mère.

- Ouch !

- Maman tout va bien ? _se précipita Charlie_.

- Maman ? _souffla un ami de Charlie ahuris_.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon grand, les bébés sont juste un peu agités aujourd'hui…

- Chérie, tu as déjà dis ça la dernière fois et Michael est arrivé seulement une heure et demie après, _s'inquiéta Jack à son tour_.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que ça va !

- Et si tu me laissais en juger par moi-même Sam.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Janet ?

- Si ! _répondirent en chœur Jack, Charlie, Daniel et Cassandra_.

- Bon… Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, _souffla Sam en suivant Janet à contrecœur_.

Une fois Sam partie, les amis de Charlie se tournèrent vers lui.

- Tu aurais pu nous dire que c'était ta mère !

- Et vous m'auriez écouté ? Depuis deux ans vous vous contentez de vous foutre de moi et de ma famille ! Oui je viens d'une famille de militaires et oui j'ai cinq frères et sœurs, bientôt sept mais vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qui nous unissait vraiment ! Pour vous, mes parents étaient de chauds lapins qui profitaient de chaque retour de mission de mon père pour mettre un bébé en route ! Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé de parler d'eux alors je n'ai rien dit.

Les quatre jeunes gens se sentirent mal à l'aise et s'excusèrent auprès de Charlie mais aussi de Jack et de Sam qui venait de revenir.

- Tout va bien Jack. Vos petits derniers sont juste un petit peu nerveux voilà tout ! Et puis leur maman a eu quelques émotions aujourd'hui, _ajouta Janet en regardant Charlie_.

Jack prit amoureusement Sam par la taille, Michael et Lindsay en profitèrent pour demander leurs bras. Le couple les souleva et les petits en profitèrent pour se blottir dans leur bras. Rose, Tom et Léna eux jouaient à cache-cache autour des adultes pendant que Charlie faisait connaissance avec son cousin Mathéo.

- En voilà une belle famille !

- Monsieur le Président.

- Repos. Alors O'Neill, ça vous fait quoi de savoir votre fils major de promotion ?

- Ça nous remplit d'une immense fierté Monsieur.

- Colonel, pouvez-vous s'il vous plait me dire ce que vous faites encore en uniforme aussi prêt de votre accouchement ?

- Je devais bien assister à la remise de diplôme de mon fils ainé !

- Et pour ça il fallait que vous revêtiez votre uniforme de cérémonie ?

- Nous avions reçu une invitation officielle Monsieur.

- Général, votre épouse est toujours aussi têtue à ce que je vois ! Colonel, j'aimerai juste vous éviter un accouchement chaotique comme l'ont pu être les quatre premiers…

- Oui Monsieur mais Janet vient de m'examiner rapidement et tout va bien.

- Très bien ! Et vous Docteur Jackson, pour quand est prévu l'heureux évènement ?

- Dans cinq mois Monsieur.

- Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux. Je vais vous laisser en famille.

- Bien Monsieur.

- Quant à vous jeunes gens, je ne veux plus jamais entendre de commentaires irrespectueux vis-à-vis de la gente féminine. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui Monsieur le Président, _répondirent en chœur les amis de Charlie_.

Les familles O'Neill et Jackson rejoignirent l'air de pique-nique pour partager le traditionnel repas en plein air. Tout le monde rigolait et s'amusait jusqu'à ce qu'un invité surprise ne se manifeste…

- Jack, Chéri ?

- Oui ma Puce ?

- Rassure-moi, tu as repéré l'hôpital le plus proche ?

- C'est pas vrai Maman ! Les bébés ?

- On dirait bien, _dit Sam en soufflant le plus calmement possible_.

- Ok, Janet, Daniel, avec moi ! Charlie, Cassandra, vous vous occupez des petits ! Hop, hop, hop ! En route !

Jack prit son épouse dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la voiture des Jackson. Daniel s'installa au volant et Janet prit la place de copilote pendant que Jack installait Sam du mieux qu'il put à l'arrière. Moins d'une heure plus tard, la famille O'Neill accueillait deux nouveaux membres en son sein et, pour la première fois, cette naissance avait eu lieu dans un service de maternité. En toute fin d'après-midi, Charlie passa la tête par la porte.

- On peut vous envahir ou il est encore trop tôt ?

- Entrez mon grand.

Charlie ouvrit grand la porte et les enfants O'Neill pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la maternité bien sagement.

- Je vois que Monsieur Super Grand Frère a encore fait des siennes, _sourit Jack_.

- Pff… C'est toujours la même chose ! Soyez sages ! Faites pas trop de bruits… _soupira Léna_.

- En même temps Charlie a raison, les bébés ont besoin de calme et moi aussi.

- Alors ? Filles ou garçons ?

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard et installèrent les enfants au pied du lit.

- Laissez-nous vous présenter Paul Jacob Peter O'Neill, _dit Jack en leur présentant le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras_.

- Cool ! Un petit frère ! _s'exclama Rose_.

- Et dans les bras de Maman c'est Bella Angèle Rebecca O'Neill.

- Alors on reste à l'équilibre parfait ! C'est trop cool !

- Change un peu de vocabulaire Rosie…

- Oui Maman…

La famille apprit à se connaître et, quelques jours plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous chez eux. La maison du couple avait subi de nombreuses modifications. Un étage avait été ajouté à l'ensemble de la maison ce qui permettait aux sept petits d'avoir leur chambre en plus de deux salles de bains. Les rez-de-chaussée avait lui aussi subi des changements. La première extension avait été transformée en suite parentale, les chambres de la maison initiales servaient l'une de bureau au couple et l'autre de salle de jeux pour les enfants. L'ancien garage avait été intégré à la maison ce qui avait permis d'agrandir la pièce à vivre. Enfin, un garage avait été construit indépendamment de la maison au-dessus duquel avait été aménagé un petit studio pour Charlie.

- Maman ! Papa ! _appela une petite voix fluette depuis le jardin_.

Jack et Sam se sourirent. Ce qui au départ avait été une technique de torture de la part d'Apophis s'était transformé en un bonheur quotidien.

- Bon alors vous venez ? On vous attend nous !

**_ FIN _**


End file.
